Ace and Luffy on Moby Dick
by Krialke
Summary: AU,previously with 82 reviews. While on Moby Dick, Ace still wants to kill Whitebeard. Luffy, because of an unexpected problem, sets sail at 16. Fate wants to play a prank on them. Luffy accidentally lands on the deck of Moby Dick. With the bonding happening and the wonders of the Grand Line, will the WB pirates survive the D brothers?
1. Unexpected encounter

**And some important facts, since this is AU, Ace is only two years older than Luffy. Meaning, Ace is 18 now and Luffy is 16. One more thing, Luffy can be a little OOC. Not much, still the obvious, dumb, reckless, overprotective of his nakama kind of guy we all know and love, but he'll be slightly stronger and slightly smarter.**

* * *

It all started with a normal morning on the Moby Dick on the first part of the Grand Line, the Paradise. Thatch doing pranks, Marco punishing him and Ace making another failed attempt on killing the Whitebeard. Normal.

And it simply went downhill from there...

Ace was leaning on the mast, rubbing his still sore arm from the fall moments before, as well as glaring at the laughing fourth commander, who was reading the newspaper.

"Will you stop laughing!?" Snarled finally the teen, only making Thatch laugh more. When seeing the flames flickering from Ace's shoulders, Thatch held up his hands in defense.

"I can't help it!" He defended between giggles. "It's not everyday someone attacks Oyaji only to get slammed to the railings...Now, that I think about it, ever since you came, it is everyday! Hahahaha!"

Ace glared daggers at his laughing form and lunged at Thatch, who made a run for it around the deck, newspaper still in hands.

"God, are those two pirates or kids, yoi?" Asked rhetorically the first commander, Marco the Phoenix. Whitebeard let out heartily chuckles, watching Ace chase Thatch around. Really, Ace would fit in his ship perfectly, he just had to make Ace see that. But the kid sure was stubborn.

"Here Marco, catch this!" Thatch called and threw the newspaper to the other commander, who caught it with ease and opened the day's news.

"Come here!" Thatch yelped as he jumped out of Ace's fire attack, which went towards the sea, luckily not burning the railings. Thatch gaped while Ace smirked.

"Are you nuts?! That could have killed me!" Thatch yelled at him, while Ace mocked shock on his face.

"No! Really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Could have done us all a favor." Marco played along while smirking. Thatch gasped again and cried fake tears. He went to Whitebeard's chair and whined at his adoptive father.

"Oyaaajiiii! My brothers are being meaaaaaan!" Whitebeard chuckled again, hurtfully ignoring Ace's 'I'm not your brother!' comment.

"Well, well, looks like someone else started roaming the seas!" All of them turned to Marco, who was reading the newspaper with an interesting expression which totally conflicted the usual lazy look. " 'The new rookie pirate has managed to successfully take out some of the biggest shots of East Blue with relative ease in less than a week, all by himself. The pirate is a teen and so far, nothing apart from his name is known information to the government. His location is also unknown for the time being, but there's a possibility that he has already entered the Grand Line.' " Marco read out loud to the three.

Whitebeard seemed curious. If it interested his vice captain, then it sure was someone worth considering. And by the sound of it, the kid had been able to enter the Grand Line in less than a week of sailing. It seemed that he had found an interesting brat. Though maybe he would wait until he saw proof that the brat had enough of a backbone.

Thatch, however, looked like he had touched the seventh sky.

"A new brother already?!" Ace shrugged, showing he couldn't care less and mentally felt pity for whatever poor soul that had inquired these insane pirates' curiousity. But from Thatch's reaction, his view of this crew didn't improve. It just showed that they didn't really care for choosing new crewmembers, that they wouldn't care if he joined or not cause there were always others on the sea. He already knew that, he did. So..why did it...?

"But isn't he too young?" Marco asked, successfully bringing Ace's attention back to them. "I mean, just look at his grin! Who grins like this in a poster? He can't be more than fourteen."

Something inside Ace's chest clutched tightly and it suddenly became hard to breath. Young? Grin? _Poster_?

 _'No. No no no! No. Way.'_ Ace inwardly denied the possibility. He wouldn't believe it for a second, it wasn't until next year, it couldn't be. Rushing towards the other three, Ace snatched the paper from Marco's hands, leaving the later stunned into silence for two reasons. One, because he didn't expect the teen to behave like that. Two, because Ace's expression was one of shock, proudness, anger and happiness altogether.

Ace, for his part, was ready to jump into the ocean and swim to the Calm Belt and possibly strangle the one on the wanted poster. The big characteristic grin, the scar under the left eye, the old straw hat. The paper with the poster said 20.000.000 Beri on the head of the new pirate. Not bad, Ace had to admit. Wait, that wasn't the point!

 _'Luffy!'_ Thought in astonishment the Fire Fist. _'You better have an explanation about this! There's no way you're seventeen, so why did you set sail?! And if it wasn't enough, these damned pirates now are-!'_

Ace stopped his thoughts, stunned into silence. Slowly and carefully, he turned around to the two commanders and Whitebeard, who were still staring at Ace with furrowed eyebrows.

Ace pointed weakly at the wanted poster. "You...The pirate you wanted to recruit...it doesn't happen to be..."

"Straw Hat Luffy?" Marco finished for him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. He seems to have a cnack for the pirate life and he seems interesting. Oyaji likes him and I also approve. Why?"

Whatever reaction Marco was expecting, he didn't get it. The eyes of the three Whitebeard pirates widened when Ace started laughing. It was the first time they had seen the moody ex-captain laugh like that. He would just smirk when the situation was in his favor or when he got to lit Thatch in fire, but never laugh like he was truly amused or happy.

"You..hahah...Y-you want to r-recruit..haha..L-Lu-LUFFY!? Hahahahaha!" He clutched his side which were hurting from laughing too much. "Oh God! This was funny as hell!"

Whitebeard had been staring at his soon-to-be son with confusement but also worry, while Thatch had been openly gaping at him. Letting a few other chuckles escape his lips, Ace approached the trio and crossed his arms, now smirking in amusement.

"I'm in a good mood, old man, so I'll give you some piece of advice." Ace addressed to Whitebeard, which they had to admit was an improvement. Since he had stepped on that ship, Ace hadn't as much as looked at the man in the eye. "Give it up. There is no way in this world that Luffy would join you. Not now, not ever."

The kid seemed quite sure of that, Marco noted. Sharing a glance with the fourth commander, they both nodded and looked up at Whitebeard, who had a frown placed on his face.

"And what makes you so sure of that, brat?" Asked the Yonko.

Ace snorted. "It doesn't matter, I'm just stating a fact that you'd better accept. Luffy has his own dream to follow." The last part was mumbled and suddenly Whitebeard's interest rose top notch. Not many pirates nowdays sailed out for dreams, and he knew from personal experience that those who did were the ones to truly own the sea.

"Dreams?" Whitebeard repeated, urging the teen to continue, though Ace just turned his head around, a nostalgic smile in his face. Whitebeard now was concerned about Ace, too. There was this air around him, this aura that reflected pain and hurt beside ambition.

"What about you, Ace?" Asked gently the giant man, noticing how Ace's eyes widened and his head turned sharply to face the Yonko. Marco and Thatch stayed quiet and with a serious expression. They weren't too happy about Ace's reaction.

"W-What?"

Whitebeard asked again. "What about your dreams, Ace? What do you seek in the sea? What drives you forward, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"An answer." Ace stated without thinking, then his eyes widened further in shock. He had been holding a conversation with the man he had sworn to kill. This could have been worse only if it had been his biological father instead of Whitebeard.

Whitebeard was about to press on the subject, wanting to know just what Ace had no answer for, wanting to try and clear any doubt or unsecurity his son could have, when a bunch of pirates started gathering to the center of the deck, gathering the attention of the whole crew, especially when a loud 'thud' was heard as something came crashing from the sky.

"What the!" Thatch cursed over the noise of voices as smoke swallowed the deck. Marco rushed to the center, forcing his way through the crowd with Thatch on his tail while Ace stood there, staring. _'What now?'_ He thought in boredom.

Marco narrowed his eyes in attempt to look through the smoke, while wondering who on their right mind would attack their ship. He could make out the figure by now and almost gaped when he saw it was a human being.

 _'How could someone survive that kind of crashing!?'_ He thought in astonishment. Looking at Thatch, he understood the cook felt the same. When the smoke cleared, the person dusted his clothes and put on what seemed to be a straw hat.

 _'Wait, straw hat?'_ Thatch thought and his eyebrow twitched. There was no way, right? It was a coincidence, right? Then, the person spoke.

"Damn bird, just wait till I catch it! I'll be sure to eat it!" Marco cleared his throat and asked in a threating tone.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" The stranger turned around to face him, his face breaking into a grin. Marco's eyes widened when he identified the person. Straw hat, big grin and scratch under eye. He was-!

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet ya!"

"Eh? Eh?!" Thatch gaped and looked from the now identified Monkey D. Luffy to the first commander, who had an odd expression on his face. Sighing, he approached the kid who didn't even slip into a fighting stance, which was odd considering he was on am enemy pirate ship and he was a pirate himself.

"So, Luffy." Started the blond. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

Luffy picked his nose casually, making half of the people there drop their jaws. "Nope!"

"You're on the Moby Dick, the ship of Whitebeard, the strongest man on the world." Supplied Thatch, curious to see what the boy's reaction would be. Fear? Nervousness? Unsecur-?

"Really?! That's so COOL!" He shouted in excitement and...were those stars the boy had around him? Either way, they really didn't want to know. "But I need to find my older brother! He's somewhere here on the Grand Line! Hey, banana pineapple head, care to give me a ride?"

Thatch started laughing at Luffy's nickname for Marco while the latter was seriously considering his approval of Luffy joining them. Before Marco would try and attack the kid and leave him with more mental problems than he apparently already had, Thatch put an arm around Luffy's shoulders and started dragging the kid with him.

"Maa, Maa. Let's calm down for a moment." He said cheerfully. "Let's go introduce you to Oya-I mean the captain, Whitebeard. Then you can ask him to get you wherever you want."

"No." Opposed Marco instantly, though the duo would have none of it.

"Really? Ok!" Luffy exclaimed as he started running toward the Yonko's chair, only to stop dead on his tracks at the sight in front of him. The other older pirate hadn't noticed Luffy and continued his staring contest with the Old Man, while Thatch had stopped to stare at Luffy.

"Hey brat? What's up?" Asked the cook. The one word Luffy uttered was enough to make his face pale in shock.

"Ace..."


	2. Ace and Luffy are stuck

_'What now?'_ Ace thought in boredom as he watched Marco and Thatch race to the deck, though he really couldn't care any less for anything that happened on the ship. It didn't concern him in any way.

"An answer?" Whitebeard's question brought back Ace's attention, who inwardly cursed at having split out his reason to the old Yonko. And why the hell was he being so interested and talkative all of a sudden!? He usually didn't seem to care about throwing the fire user on the ocean.

Ace just glared at Whitebeard with cold eyes. "I don't have to tell you that." He scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest as Whitebeard narrowed his eyebrows slowly in sadness at the teen's negative (talk about understatement) attitude.

"Ace, my son." He said softly, refusing to hold the words 'my son' inside, which only caused Ace's glare to deepen. Those words were spoken in a way that showed Whitebeard considered him a part of his family, which Ace couldn't bear. He didn't need those people pretending to play family only to throw him away once they heard who his father was!...Not that he wanted to be part of their crew, anyway.

"Don't you dare call me that!" He hissed loudly at Whitebeard, not being able to put his emotions at bay. "Don't you dare consider me as part of this...this ridiculous place! Don't you dare pretend you care!"

Ace's words struck hard at Whitebeard's heart, making his eyes widen in the slightest while something unpleasant rushed through his veins, especially seeing Ace's fierce and cold look. The only thing that was preventing the Yonko from pulling Ace into a huge hug were the damned medical wires the nurses had put on him. The kid...he had suffered...

Sighing deeply, Whitebeard knew that at the moment his words weighed nothing on Ace's conscience. Still, he felt uncomfortable leaving the conversation with those words of disbelief and hurt as the final words.

"Ace, I started caring about you the moment I offered you a hand and requested you to become my son. I meant it." Stated Whitebeard, noting the boy's tense posture and gritted teet, but who didn't interrupt and Whitebead mentally thanked him for that. Whitebeard continued.

"I take it you have been hurt in the past, it's as clear as crystal from the very look on your eyes. I've lived a long life and I've seen many people with that kind of look, they are people who carry a burden alone and have lost the ability to trust others. But here, everyone carries something and they are more than willing to help you carry that burden. You know the signs are there for you...don't be stubborn and refuse to see them."

Whitebeard's eyes softened when noticing the wide eyes of his youngest son, who (dare I say?) was trembling lightly, not daring to take his eyes off of Whitebeard. He wanted to speak, yet no words came out. Ace bit his lip, both staring at each other in silence, when a voice uttered the fire user's name.

"Ace..."

Whitebeard glanced sideways, taking in the frozen look on his fourth commander and the sight of a teenager who he had never seen before. Whitebeard was confused at the presence of the brat. How did he get there, why was he there and why hadn't Marco informed him or kicked the brat out of their ship was beyond the Yonko.

Ace, however, was pretty familiar with that voice. Wether it was an utter or a loud cry, he'd recognize the voice everywhere. Turning around, he saw the one his brain knew he would see, but his heart refused to believe he was really there. His mouth was suddenly dry, and he just stood there, frozen in shock. What was he doing there, of all places!?

"Luffy...?" He managed to mutter, though it was enough for the younger D. who grinned cheerfully and literally rocketed himself at Ace. Firstly, the two Whitebeard pirates pitied the kid, thinking Ace would turn to fire or just punch the boy so hard he'd wreck the wooden floor. A certain blond, who just approached the group, voiced their worries.

"Poor soul." Marco said, while Thatch nodded, but still being the mischievous man he was, he couldn't stop himself from adding almost mockingly.

"And he was so young, too!"

They ended up eating their words though, when Ace just sighed and face palmed, openly accepting the blow, which by the way, sent both of them to the railing of the ship, destroying pieces of it on the way. Ace was the first to stand up, an angry frown placed on his face, but they noticed the weird glint in his eyes, too. Dusting his clothes, Ace whispered curses and then picked the straw hatted teen from the ground, who by the way was laughing all the while.

"You damn idiot! How _millions_ of times have I told you to _watch_ where the hell you rocket yourslef!" Ace scolded loudly, making the others stare at the duo. Now almost the whole crew was surrounding them, all watching in curiousity.

Luffy just let out his 'shishishi' and wrapped his rubber hands around Ace's torso tightly. "Ace! I missed you!" All right, now they literally had their jaws on the ground. There actually was a human being able to hug the fire user and get away with it? Who knew?

Ace, as usually unable to resist his brother's cute caring antics, couldn't help but pat the younger's head with a smile on his face.

"I missed you, too, little brother." Then, ignoring or not noticing the dropped jaws, wide eyes or shocked screams from the crew, caused by his revelation of him and Luffy being brothers, he asked Luffy with a confused look. "What the hell are you doing here, Luffy?"

Luffy? Whitebeard thought he had heard the name before. Then he remembered, this was the brat Marco had read on the newspaper that morning. So they were brothers, huh? Small world indeed. Hm, he wondered if the kid was really something. Though that straw hat...

Meanwhile, the crew had erupted in conversations about the two Ds.

"Did you see that?"

"Did that moody brat actually smile?"

"Hey, Haruta! Mark this day on that calendar of yours! Today's a miracle!"

"On it!"

"Brothers?! They are actually brothers?!"

"No way! Ace and that idiot kid?!"

Sigh. "Of course they are! The kid came crashing to the ship, you can literally see the idiocy runs into the family."

With each sentence, an angry tick appeared on Ace's forehead, while his eyes were shadowed by his hair. Putting Luffy down, he murmured a "Stay here, I won't be long" to Luffy and, with slow steps, walked towards the crew. Marco was mentally debating wether to stop Ace from beating the crap out of his brothers and sisters, but he thought it was too much effort so he let it slide this time.

Ace for his part, was about to lit like a candle, and not thanks to his devil fruit, but to his anger. "You..." Small flames started flickering from his shoulders and forearms as he walked toward the group of older pirates, who had a 'oh shit' kind of face. And then...Ace exploded, literally. "What the hell did you call my brother?!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed while walking towards Whitebeard, who had been observing the teen since his name splitted Ace's lips. Luffy met Whitebeard's eyes, still grinning and greeted. "Hello there, old man."

Whitebeard blinked at the way he was addressed while Marco groaned, for a reason we all know. With an amused smile, Whitebeard leaned closer to the kid, who didn't even flinch and asked. "Brat, do you know who I am?"

"Oh, he knows!" Interrupted Marco before Luffy could respond, his face decorated with an expression that showed he still couldn't believe that.

"He just doesn't care." Thatch finished for him, his own face showing he hadn't quite fully comprehended that fact, either.

Whitebeard laughed warmly. "Cheeky brat." He commented.

Luffy just grinned like the sun. "Hey, I've got a question for you, old man. What is my big brother doing on this ship?"

Marco had to admit, he hadn't expected that question. And judging from the faces of his brother and adoptive father, neither had they. Whitebeard wondered how he could explain to the younger captain that he had given Ace a place to call home but he hadn't accepted it. Translation: he had kidnapped Ace and persuaded him to join his crew while Ace wanted to take his head.

Just great.

"I want to give Ace a family by having him join our crew. Though your brother is stubborn and refuses to even give it a chance." Explained the Yonko. Marco and Thatch thought it was quite accurate, though some details were better left unsaid. Luffy stared hard and long at Whitebeard, who didn't break his eye contact with the kid, as it would have been plain disrespectful. A brat he was, but Luffy was a pirate on his own.

All of a sudden, Luffy's face grew serious, which took the trio by surprise, as it looked like it had been set on stone. His tone was just as serious and controlled, his eyes cold like ice.

"That is alright with me, old man and I thank you for that. But...if you happen to hurt Ace in any way, I will **not** forgive you." The threat hung in the air as Whitebeard stared in awe at the kid's words. He cared so deeply for his older brother, he would challenge the strongest man in the world, probably knowing he had no way of defeating him. To what length he'd go for his brother, just showed how deep their bond was.

Marco and Thatch were just as taken back. Marco's previous thoughts of the young pirate, (captain?) joining them being impossible and ridiculous vanished like they had never been there on the first place. That kid was...worthy of respect. If before Marco had any doubts, now he knew for sure. Straw Hat Luffy was a true D.

"We'd do the same." Thatch stated in a low voice, looking at Marco with a surprised but respectful face. "To protect our brothers...we'd do nothing less."

Marco nodded slowly. Whitebeard finally decided to speak, and the only word he said while grinning was "Deal."

Luffy smiled, seeming satisfied with the answer, before glancing at Ace, who was fighting with half the crew in the same time, his expression one of anger and annoyance. Luffy chuckled then, pointing at Ace and looking at Whitebeard with an almost pitying face, he said jokingly.

"I'll give you an advice, old man. You would better give it up. There's no way in this world Ace will join ya! Maybe that is better for your crew, too. Anyway, just thought I'd warn ya." The three of them blinked in surprise.

 _'Those are almost the exact words Ace told us!'_ Thatch thought. _'Huh. Guess they really_ are _brothers.'_

Marco found this as an opportunity to learn more about Ace. "Do you know what is that 'answer' Ace wants to find while sailing the seas?" He asked hopefully. Thatch looked at Luffy in anticipation, while Whitebeard noticed the sad eyes Luffy hid with his smile.

"Aah. So you already know about that? Well, I think it's stupid. Ace is also stupid for not realizing it! Cause what he wants to find is if it was good he wa-!"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Ace's frustrated yell interrupted Luffy exactly at the part he was revealing what he had tried to keep hidden for so long. Thatch groaned in disappointment, Marco sighed and Whitebeard leaned back. So close!

Ace stormed towards Luffy and hit him on the head with all the force he could muster. Luffy screamed and nursed the bump on the back of his head.

"What did'ya do that for?!" Luffy demanded, just as frustrated.

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut!" Ace hissed at his younger brother, who was nursing the new bump on the back of his head.

"Meanie." Luffy pouted angrily.

"Crybaby." Ace shot back in the same tone. Now that was an insult Luffy couldn't bear. He stopped rubbing his head and shot up, glaring at his older brother.

"I'm not a crybaby." He interjected, to which Ace rolled his eyes. "I am stronger than I was when you left Dawn Island. And I have grown stronger since I started sailing!"

And that of course brought a new subject on that interested all of the four. Ace looked at his brother with narrowed eyes, a feeling of betrayel on his chest, knowing that it happened again.

"Come to think of it, why did you set sail so early?" Ace questioned, and only Luffy could notice the slight hurt on his tone. "You are only sixteen, didn't we promise we'd set sail on seventeen?"

Marco wrapped his head around the fact that Luffy was sixteen years old. Judging from his appearance, let alone charachter, no one would take him for that age. Whitebeard was listening interested on the conversation.

Luffy looked guilty. He was sure why his brother was upset. It happened again... "I'm sorry Ace, I truly am." He apologized, making the three Whitebeard Pirates wonder, not getting why he was apologizing. "But it wasn't my choice. I had a major problem."

Ace crossed his arms, his eyes seeming distant. He sighed. "Ten years ago... _He_ had a problem, too. And it seems for the second time...I wasn't there for the person who needed me."

Luffy gaped at that, while Marco and Thatch watched with wide eyes. Whitebeard wondered about that 'he'. Maybe that person was part of the reason Ace had such eyes.

"It isn't like that!" Luffy opposed. "It was grandpa's fault, not yours!"

At that, Ace's expression turned to one of confusement. "W-what? What does that shitty geezer have to do with this?"

Luffy winced, as if remembering something unpleasant and honestly, knowing Garp, he probably was. "Makino visited me on the mountain some months after you set sail. She told me Jii-chan had been very pissed and when you got your first bounty, he said he was going to kill you."

Ace paled visibly but didn't comment. He remembered the times he had avoided Garp's ship in fear of encountering his adoptive grandpa. The Fist of Love was still fresh on his mind _and_ head, thank you very much!

"And then, it seems he finally got it through his head that we were serious about becoming pirates, so he took the time off in order to come get me and drag me to a marine base."

His look turned to one of horror. "He was going to enlist me to the marines! I was lucky I heard him talk with Dadan about it on Den Den Mushi, so I was able to get a boat and set sail! I don't want to know what will happen when I meet up with him!"

Both lost all color when thinking of their grandfather and quickly shook the thought away. Ace nodded furiously at Luffy.

"You did very good at deciding to set sail, Luffy. That old geezer is still completely mental!"

The three older pirates were staring at the D. brothers in disbelief. Thatch tried to sum up the millions of thoughts that we're going on their heads. After clearing his throat to get their attention, he said.

"So let me get this straight, you-" he gestured at Luffy. "-have no problem with threating Oyaji or being on his ship, who I need to mention is the strongest man on the world. And you-" he gestured at Ace. "-have no problem with attacking Oyaji for three months straight every freaking day, and you two are scared of your _grandpa_?!"

"Yes!" They chorused loudly together, still pale. Thatch stared for some longer before throwing his arms on the air.

"That's it! I rest my case!"

Ace just shook his head. They surely didn't know the old geezer, otherwise they'd understand. Not that he was planning to tell them though. He then turned at Luffy.

"It's alright Luffy, I understand. I'm not mad at you for breaking our promise." He assured the boy who grinned and his tense shoulders relaxed. "But what were you planning to do? In the papers it said that you were all... _alone_."

Ace didn't like saying that word at all, especially to Luffy, but he needed to know. Had his brother known where he would go?

Luffy winced slightly at Ace's last word, but responded. "I set out in order to find you. I had to beat up a clown, rocketed him to an island-"

Marco wordered if he was speaking for Buggy the Clown, if the papers were anything to go bye.

"Also, I got attacked by a funny guy in a golden armor." He grinned. "He had sooo many cool weapons! Though he played dirty and had no sense of pride. I beat him in an island where his ships were docked at, though he managed to get away."

 _'Don Krieg.'_ Thought Thatch and he had to say, the kid was strong for his young age.

"Anyway, I had planned to find you and spend the next year with your crew." Luffy continued, then got a nervous look and threw a glance at Whitebeard. "But..."

Ace sighed. Yes, his crew had disbanded, so what? With a small smile, he said to Luffy. "Don't worry, Lu. We'll figure out something."

Luffy bumped his fists in frustration. "Damn, I wish I could spend the next year somewhere where I could continue my training, but now I don't even know where I can stay! I don't want to break my promise!"

Whitebeard thought this was the chance to have both of the young D-s join him. He was interested in the straw hatted kid, he resembled Whitebeard's old rival so much, he had the feeling the boy would be big when he grew up and he was more than willing to help him. And also, his cheerful smile and exciting antics were just what his family needed.

"You don't have to break that promise, brat." Whitebeard informed, making all four look at him. Luffy with the most anticipation while Ace with the most dread. "How about I make you a deal?"

"No." Ace declined for his brother instantly, though he was paid no mind to. Luffy's eyes were wide and hopeful.

"What?" He asked. Whitebeard smiled warmly. The kid sure was determined to do anything yo keep his promise...he liked that.

"How about you stay here with me and join my family till you're 17?" He offered. Marco and Thatch smiled, the latter way too excitedly, while Ace's jaw dropped. "I hear that you have a dream you want to accomplish, so I take it you can't become part of our crew forever, but I still want you to become my son, even if it's for only a year. This way, you're not technically setting sail, as you're not on your own ship with your own crewmembers. What do you say, kid?"

Ace was trembling in shock. He glanced weakly at Luffy, who looked like he was thinking hard. He was actually considering it! Ace glared at Whitebeard.

"That was a cheap shot!" He hissed in a low voice at Whitebeard, getting what he had planned. Whitebeard smiled innocently at him, while Luffy was thinking hard. Though it really didn't have any drawbacks. Ace sighed. He knew he couldn't decide for Luffy, it was his life, it was his choice.

 _'I sooo hope Luffy declines. Please Lu, forget about the promise, you can't-!'_

"Yosh. I accept." Luffy said with a blank face, making Whitebeard and Marco chuckle in happiness and amusement and Thatch bump his fist in the air as he slid his arm around his shoulders again. Wondering about Ace? Well, Ace was bumping his head at the mast in defeat.

"Why? Why couldn't this morning just be like any other morning?" He asked rhetorically. "Oh yeah, someone up there really hates me."

* * *

 **Finally! Sorry guys, but I was kinda busy! In fact, I still am! I should study for two exams tomorrow! Why do I have to do so many exams again? Oh yeah, someone up there really likes to mess with me.**


	3. Ace is mental

**Guys, I have the weirdest idea ever on how to reveal Ace's parenthood. It is necessary for a chapter and I need to have them know, it's crucial. Though...it is very idiotic, even if it's completely original...I'm gonna write it in the next chapter and please tell me if it is good enough of a reason. But it's not like all of them will find out. Only Whitebeard, Marco and the latter will tell Thatch when the time is right. Sorry, but these three are my favorite!**

* * *

Everyone was, for the lack of a better word, shocked when Marco introduced the strange kid who literally crashed on their ship as their new brother. Speaking of brothers, they still couldn't fully believe that the kid was Portgas D. Ace's little brother. They did have some similarities, but gathering from what they knew about their personalities, they were like day and night. (Or at least that's what they thought, they still don't know the terror of Ace! XD)

As soon as Luffy stepped out of Marco's arm reach, hell found the Whitebeard Pirates. The kid was wild. Screwed in the head, mental, too energetic, clingy, stupid, bottomless pit...the list went on and on like it would never stop. By the end of the afternoon, only the commanders, Whitebeard and Ace were the ones capable of holding the stress of staying more than two minutes on the presence of Monkey D. Luffy.

"Portgas, I applaud you for staying sane for as long as you have."

"Brat, you got my respect."

"I'm so sorry Ace, I never knew. I'm sorry."

These were some of the endless remarks Ace had gotten that day when he had reached the gallery to eat dinner by the older pirates. As much as he was angry at the wording, Ace couldn't really blame the Whitebeard pirates. Luffy had that effect on normal people, so he wasn't really that surprised. In fact, he was worried that if big shot pirates like these had no chance on handling Luffy, the less were the chances of Luffy finding a decent crew.

 _'I don't think there could be more than nine people in these four seas able to deal with Luffy.'_ Ace concluded while he was searching the ship for said pirate. He still couldn't believe what had happened that morning and he wasn't sure if he was going to accept it any time soon. His brother had agreed to stay a freaking year on this darned ship! Of course that wouldn't have the slightest effect on him attacking Whitebeard. In fact, when he looked at it like that, the sooner he killed Whitebeard, the sooner the both of them got the hell out of there.

 _'But...still..'_ Ace wondered what Luffy would say about it. He had observed the little D. and he had noticed how Luffy had started to enjoy staying and talking with the old Yonko. More like enjoying annoying said Yonko to death in Ace's opinion but, oh well.

Too caught up on his own little world, Ace didn't notice the person standing in front of him, and thus resulted on colliding with said person's back. Ace's body fell on the ground from the impact, but which didn't last long.

"O-ow," Ace muttered as he rubbed the back of his head, which hurt the most.

"Ace, yoi. Are you alright?" Ah, Marco. Ace blinked at the outstretched hand in front of him and then realized that it was Marco trying to help him up. Ace frowned and slapped the hand lightly, successfully sending it away and stood up, also ignoring or not noticing the first commander's sad eyes, which disappeared within the second.

Ace then recalled that he was searching for Luffy, so he asked the commander. "Hey, have you seen Luffy anywhere? I can't seem to find him." To be completely honest, Ace didn't want to rely on Marco to find Luffy, or for any other thing, really, but the first commander seemed to know everything about every person on that ship that it was almost scary.

And of course, the blond didn't disappoint. "Oh, the little brat? He is with Oyaji, yoi. I'm guessing they are sharing stories, from what I heard of their conversation. Those two are going along just fine and the year has just started, yoi."

I glared at Marco for saying such words. If he thought Ace was going to give up and join them while his little brother stayed for only a year, then he was in for a huge disappointment. And Ace didn't mind sharing his thoughts.

"Don't count on that. The first chance I'm given, I'll take Luffy and we'll be off this ship!" He stated dangerously, hoping for the commander's own good he got that Ace was dead serious. Marco's lazy look didn't change much, though inwardly he was surprised Ace still pressed on that. It was clear what his feelings were, yet he chose to hide, if not pretend they didn't exist. And that got Marco angry as much as he didn't let it show.

Said man thought it was time he talked with his little brother. Cause that was what Ace had become to him the second he had stepped on Moby Dick.

"Ace, I don't understand, yoi." He said with a blank face, causing Ace to narrow his eyebrows in confusement. What did he mean?

"What?" The flame user asked. He couldn't recall having said or done anything that would puzzle the vice captain. The blond pirate sighed deeply, his expression not changing. Running a hand through his hair, he spoke.

"I don't understand why you do this and as much as I try I can't think of a good reason for it, yoi." Seeing the aggravated face of the other fire user, probably cause he couldn't get what Marco was talking about, the blond stated it in a more clear, easy way.

"Your feelings." Those two simple words were enough to make Ace tense up, which didn't go unnoticed by Marco, who narrowed his eyes and continued. "You clearly like it here, or think it's not so bad on _the least_. Yet you try to deny it, yoi. You hide it, you ignore it and stubbornly cling into your motive of killing Oyaji. I don't understand just why, yoi."

Ace stared at Marco in disbelief. Sure he had taken it that the commander was very observant and noticed all kinds of things, but this? This happening didn't even cross Ace's mind. A sudden thought made his eyes widen. Was it just Marco who knew? Who else? Any of the commanders, if he had to guess, but how? Did Marco tell or did they figure out themselves?

Deciding to get a hold of himself, Ace took a deep breath and, looking Marco straight in the eye with a confident look, he said dismissively.

"I don't know what you're talking about." And with that, he attempted to walk past the first commander. "Attempted" being the key word. Marco frowned disappointedly and before Ace could get past him, he grabbed the boy's upper arm, causing Ace to stop and turn to glare daggers at him. Marco wasn't fazed though.

In a rushed, but intimidating tone, he told Ace. "Quit being so stubborn and refuse the hand offered to you. Whatever thing that presses on your heart, we are all willing to accept it and more importantly, help carry it! So stop fooling around!" (Poor Ace, still doesn't know he is now enlisted on Marco's mother hen list! XD)

Ace looked shocked for a fragment of a moment, before his expression turned furious. It hurt. They didn't understand how it hurt the hear those kind of words. Ace pulled his arm, successfully getting free of the older pirate's grip and after sending another glare his way, Ace stormed towards the deck, leaving the vice captain to his thoughts.

Marco sighted as he watched Ace's retreating form, a slight feeling of guilt formed on his chest. He had wanted to bring the kid closer, show him he and everyone else cared, and yet he had only sent him farther. Letting out a deep sigh, he ran a hand through his blond hair. 'I think I overdid it. Really, that brat is too proud for his own good.'

Meanwhile, Ace was almost fuming and the only thing stopping him from doing so was the fact that a part of him had felt warm when Marco had said those words. But he didn't want to hear them. Not when Marco didn't know anything. Not when they thought they knew Ace. Not when they accepted him for who they thought him to be. Not after everything he went through as a child.

With every corner he passed, it seemed to become even harder to blink away the familiar wetness on the corner of his eyes. Ace now wished more than every other time that he was out of there. The more he stayed on that ship, the more his heart and will seemed to weaken, and the more his fear rised.

He didn't want to call them a family even if he did join the crew, cause he didn't want to experience it...he didn't want to accept them in his heart, only to see hateful, disgusted glares if they learned his secret.

When he finally reached the deck, he had half the mind to go back to his room and stay there for the rest of the day. Shaking the thought aside he walked towards the old Yonko's chair and prayed that his little brother didn't notice his slightly red eyes.

When Ace got to the chair, he noticed there was someone else beside his brother and Whitebeard, who had really been sharing stories like Marco had said. It was a midget dressed in a green outfit with short, brown hair and bright blue eyes. When the person turned and while waving one hand called out Ace's name, the fire user recognized her to be the female commander-

"Haruta, right?"

Haruta beamed and nodded her head with a 'Mmm!'. Then, before Ace had time to register what happened, out of nowhere, the commander took out a...calendar? It was more of a notebook but still Ace got curious when Haruta circled the date and started writing neatly.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask. Haruta grinned and showed Ace the notebook-calendar. There, under the year's calendar, were all sixteen divisions, their commanders and many written notes. He noticed that his and Luffy's names were added, too. On the front was written in bold letters 'Pranks & Events'. Ace rose a delicate eyebrow, clearly waiting for explanations, which Haruta was more than willing to give.

"Everytime I, the master of pranking, have made a super awesome prank which had a spectacular outcome, I note it here so I don't forget it and tease my brothers with it! And also, when something epic and not so ordinary happens, I note it here!"

Ace stared at the notebook and read the notes. He pressed a hand on his mouth to suppress the laughter as he read the pranks, sometimes even felt pity for the ones receiving them.

"This is fantastic!" Ace exclaimed with a huge grin which caught Haruta off guard for a second, before she giggled.

"Right?"

Ace then blinked in confusement, just then realizing something. "Why did you circle the date right after I greeted you? What happened today?"

Haruta grinned like the sun and answered with something Ace really didn't want to hear, especially at that time. "Because Luffy here is opening up to us all, even if he keep saying 'it's only for a year' which is kinda annoying may I add, and also because you remembered my name! Meaning you are also opening up and it's a step forward to you joining us!"

Ace's throat went dry and for a moment he couldn't come out and say how ridiculous those words were. He wasn't going to join, couldn't these people just see that and respect his wish?! He didn't want that, end of the story. Instead of replying with a rude manner, Ace just started reading again in an attempt to take his mind out of Haruta and Marco's words.

While reading, Ace the noticed something. His eyebrows furrowed and he turned to Haruta, who tilted her head.

"Ne..." The fire user started, still staring at the notebook. "Why isn't there any prank on Marco's name?" Haruta's eyes widened and she dropped her jaw, staring at Ace completely baffled.

"Are you nuts?!" She whisper-shouted, glancing around and praying her oldest brother wasn't anywhere near ten foot's range, before out right exploding at Ace. "Who on their right minds would prank Marco? Of all people, Marco?! We tried once pranking his division..and..a-and..." She refused to finish the sentence.

Differently from what Haruta expected, Ace got an evil smirk on his face as he slowly closed the notebook. "That so...?" He asked in a low voice, which immideately made Haruta pale. The freckled pirate handed Haruta the notebook, a dangerous, mischievous glint dancing on his eyes. After all, this was the perfect way to get revenge for Marco's words before.

Haruta took some steps back, till she touched the wooden material of her father's chair. The contact made Whitebeard tear his gaze from Luffy and instead direct it to the frozen commander.

"What's wrong, child?" He asked gently. Haruta looked up to meet Whitebeard's eyes and Whitebeard blinked when seeing the look of pure shock, but also quite a bit of excitement.

"Oyaji? I think we'll soon be one fire user short." She said and then a grin spread on her face, as she looked at Ace's who was probably planning his prank on Marco, causing Whitebeard to look at him, too. Haruta giggled, thinking this was going to be fun. "Marco is going to kill him."

Whitebeard, for the first time in his life and unfortunately not the last, was truly afraid of a family murder caused by his eldest son. Yep, he totally believed Marco would do that, if his guess of Ace pranking his eldest was correct.

"Oi Haruta, beside you, who else is a master at pranking?" Ace's question brought both captain and commander back to earth. Haruta blinked before replying.

"Aah..well, that would be Thatch."

"Really? Interesting..." Okay, scratch that, Marco was going to get homicidal if Thatch was getting involved. With that, Ace excused himself and disappeared from sight, forgetting what he had come there for.

"What did Ace want?" Luffy's voice rang through the air and Whitebeard blinked in surprise, he had almost forgotten the brat was there. (I know I'm using 'brat' too much, but not my fault! I've been watching AOT a lot, Levi is so awesome!)

Haruta giggled uncontrollably. "A reason for his death wish to come true. You know what, this might be fun." She responded before leaving to inform Thatch of the upcoming event. And Whitebeard translated that into, 'Even if it's totally dangerous, I'm gonna be part of it, too.'

Luffy titled his head, not understanding what Ace wanted even after Haruta explained it, but he supposed Ace wanted to play. Whitebeard rubbed his forehead, feeling worried. Portgas D. Ace was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Thatch's horrified and shocked scream was heard through the entire ship when Ace and Haruta explained to him the prank they had come up with. Both Ace and Haruta laughed at Thatch, especially when he tried to gain control of the fire going wild under his pan...well, Ace could have been partly guilty at that. When Thatch called over a chef to take his place, he dragged the other duo out of the kitchen and stared at Ace with a terrified expression.

"You're suicidial." He dead panned.

Ace shrugged. "Probably."

"And reckless."

"Also true."

"Completely mental."

"Runs in the family."

After a short pause, Thatch grabbed both Ace's hands and, with stars around him, he said. "But this is so brilliant! You're a genius! A born prankster!"

A smirk creeped on to Acr's face as he mock bowed. "Thank you, thank you. So are you up to it?"

Thatch nodded. "Let's get the party started! This will be worth dying for." Cause all three of them had accepted their fate after tomorrow's prank. Marco was going to be out for blood.

The next morning, the unthinkable had happened. Marco had slept in. Yes, Marco. Had slept. In. Marco. Unknown to him, during yesterday's night party, Thatch had put sleeping pills on Marco's drink and it clearly had the desired effect. When Marco woke up, he gasped with noise. All around his room were positioned pineapples, mangos and bananas, dressed in formal clothes. His shock turned into pure rage when he noticed the note above his door saying:

"You looked lonely, so we brought your family and cousins to spend the night with you. Don't have too much fun, otherwise Mom and Dad will scold you."

Under the words mom and dad were designed a pineapple on a black suit and a mango on a violet dress. Three tick marks were already visible on the pirate's blond hair. Swearing death upon the ones responsible he quickly got out of bed and made for the door, barely controlling his anger. As soon as the door opened, there was a *click* sound as a trap the three pranksters had set up was activated and in a matter of seconds, three things happened:

1) Marco found himself covered in glue and then in blue feathers.

2) Marco noticed a drawing in the size of a human on his left, a drawing of a pink peacock, which looked awfully like it was trying to kiss the first division commander.

3) Marco released a massive wave of rage that was felt through the whole ship, his eyes were hidden by the bangs of his blond hair and tick marks covered his forehead.

Someone was going to die. Marco was going to kill the one responsible. And, since nor Thatch nor Haruta had tried to prank him since the prank of his division, showed that something new caused this to happen. (even though he was still sure at least one of the duo was part of the sick joke) Someone new was the cause, and certainly Monkey D. Luffy was very stupid to try prank him, so that left only one option.

"PORTGAS! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

Despite the threat on his life, Ace and his accomplices didn't stop roaring in laughter on the crow's nest, each with a telescop in hand. Even if they did think twice when they saw the 'blue chicken' coming that way. Though in Ace's defense, Marco looked way too ridiculous to be taken seriously at that time.


	4. Ace has gone mad

**Just to answer all your questions in one. Yes, this is my story, I just felt like redoing it.**

* * *

"I-Itee. Dammit, did he have to hit that hard?" Those were the first words one Portgas D. Ace said when he woke up that morning with his body aching all over. "I could have sworn he used Haki. Talk about not being able to take a prank."

And that was an understatement. Marco had gone mad and he was sure even Whitebeard took a step back in fear when encountering him. Ace shuddered and hopped out of bed. He threw a look at Luffy's sleeping form on the bed next to his and felt a smile creeping up his face. The brat would be up as soon as he heard the word 'breakfast'.

Quickly dressing up, he left the cabin and was welcomed with a burning sun and the light breeze of the sea. Ace went to the railing and breathed in the salty odor, relaxing himself to the sound of the waves. He could stand there like that forever.

"Hey Ace!" Ace turned to see Thatch and Haruta standing there, looking a lot worse than him. A nagging voice in his head continued to tell him that's because Marco had gone easier on him, but Ace refused to acnolowedge it.

"Morning." Ace greeted them with a small wave of hand, which made both of them grin widely and it slightly upset Ace in his stomach. He just couldn't shake off that new feeling...whatever it was...

"Man, that prank was well worth all this pain! I don't think anyone is ever going to forget it!" Haruta beamed, looking extremely satisfied. "Even Oyaji was looking at us with a mixture of shock and awe. Admit it, even he thought it funny."

Ace chuckled at the comment and at the memory of the old man's face. Really, he wished he had a camera, especially for when he saw Marco's murderous face.

He smiled. **_Innocently_**. "Yep! And now we will become responsible, go and apologize to Marco and promise to never pull a prank again..."

Three. Two. One. "Nah!"

* * *

It had been five days since the prank on Marco and the crew had noticed the small change on Ace's attitude. As soon as Luffy had stepped on the deck, he had been a little more tense and guarded, but also more open and cheerful. But the prank on Marco had done the trick, the boy now had formed the trio of pranksters that would have put even the Marauders at shame. Now he, Thatch and Haruta made daily pranks on every person they felt like needed to 'loosen up'. That though, didn't mean he had stopped trying to take Whitebeard's head. Really, the kid was too stubborn for his own good.

"Today was a great day of work, pals." Thatch commented as they observed the result of their prank on Nemur.

"Shouldn't we run before Nemur finds out we did it?" Haruta asked, a little unsettled at the look on her fishman brother's face.

Ace rolled his eyes in amusement. "Hate to break it to you, but it's far too obvious who the pranksters of this ship are by now."

Thatch widened his eyes at the way Ace had said it. He stared at his with a mixture of shock and delight. He didn't know if Ace noticed, but he said it as if he had been part of the ship. Part of the crew. Part of the _family_. Breaking out of his thoughts, Thatch grinned widely. And mischiefly. Which made both the other duo stare at him in confusion and slight fear.

"Well, I have a report to hand over to Oyaji, so I better not be late! Say hi to Nemur for me, will ya!" And he dashed out of the way, in time also, cause Nemur just found out where they were hiding.

"THATCH, YOU TRAITOR!"

* * *

Around afternoon, Luffy along with Ace, Marco, and some others were standing on the deck, some distance away from the captain, who was drinking as usually, despite what the nurses said. Ace on the other hand, was being sulky cause he had just failed another attemp of murder.

"Give it up already, yoi." Marco advised, thinking this was going on way too long. Ace just glared coldly at him. Since the day he had acted as if he understood Ace's feelings, Ace had wanted to give Marco something more than a prank.

"Mango is right, Ace. Ossan is way too strong." Luffy backed up and Marco felt his eye twitch at the damn nickname he hadn't been able to get rid of. Firstly it was banana pineapple head, now it was mango. Was it just his name, or was the kid too obsessed with fruits. Then again, fruit is a type of food.

Ace looked hurt. "You're supposed to take my side!" He said, almost whining and Luffy shrugged. He knew when something was hopeless. It was then that Thatch decided to join the three with drastic news.

"Marco, finally! I was looking everywhere for you!" Thatch retorted while catching his breath as he had been running to find the first commander. Said first commander raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you so worked up, yoi?" He asked, then, piercing Luffy and Ace with a glare, he added. "If you tell me the kitchen has been raided again, then I-"

"I didn't do it!" Luffy and Ace quickly denied, neither lying. They had learnt from experience not to anger the Phoenix by doing the same mistake twice.

Thatch, though, shook his head. "No, worse. We're having a visitor."

Both young Ds along with Marco stared surprised. Whitebeard, who had been listening in, spoke.

"I thought I was feeling his presence. Is it really _him_? After such a long time?" Thatch wanted to say that no, it had been only almost an year from _his_ last visit, but decided to answer with a "Yes."

"Who are you talking about?" Ace finally asked and Thatch looked at him as though he had forgotten the ravenette was there.

"Oh, a vice-admiral is coming to visit Oyaji. He goes by the name Garp the Fist, heard of him?" For the first time since he had been kept prisoner on Moby Dick, the pirates saw Ace's face grow the color of snow. Luffy, although he was just as terrified and scared shitless, he thought it was fun to see his strong, confident big brother shake in fear.

"WHAT!?" Ace's shout of terror brought the attention of all the people on deck at them. Even Whitebeard was watching in confusement. Did the kids know Garp?

Ace was gaping openly at Thatch, looking like he had just been sentenced to death. He then did something no one thought possible. He turned around and ran up to Whitebeard, action which shocked most of the crew. Portgas surely was desperate if he would go to Whitebeard, for anything.

"Hey, Old Man!" Ace called over to Whitebeard, who looked at him surprised. "How far is he?"

Whitebeard, seeing no harm in it and also being curious, answered. "His ship is going to be here any moment now."

Every little color left in Ace's face was now lost. Luffy had been, for once in his life, smart enough to ask Izo to hide behind him and let no one know he was there.

"His ship is WHAT?!" True to Whitebeard's word, a marine ship was now staying really close to the Moby Dick. Ace then did something that made every pirate there drop their jaws and have their eyes so wide as though they'd come out of their heads. And that was anything but an understatement when Ace did THAT.

As soon as footsteps were heard, Ace ran up behind Whitebeard, his arms clutching the fabric of Whitebeard's legs, hiding his body from sight.

"Please, hide me...sir!" Ace looked like he struggled to say the last part, but it was enough to fill the cup.

"Can you please tell us why you're acting so..so...Scared!" Thatch demanded loudly, practically voicing their entire thoughts. Ace clinging to WHITEBEARD for protection left them to understand that Garp had done some serious damage to the teen. Ace was screwed, ended, a dead man, call it however you want! He never thought that his grandpa would be stupid enough to openly approach Whitebeard. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Before Ace could answer though, a figure showed up on the ship, an awfully familiar figure with grey hair, black eyes and a sadistic, mad grin.

"Garp." Whitebeard greeted. "What's the occasion? To what do we owe your visit?"

Garp's grin never left his face, while Ace's grip tightened on Whitebeard, making the Yonko glance at his soon to be son.

"To that brat hiding behind you." The marine answered. "And if he doesn't come out till three, I'm going to make him wish he had stayed on Dawn Island."

Before Garp even started counting, Ace showed part of his body for the world to see. "What the hell are you all standing there for?! Isn't he an enemy?" Ace yelled at the crew who snickered, much to his displeasure.

"Enemy? Wrong information, kid." Izo snorted. "Garp and Oyaji are long rivals who have left the fighting behind. Now they are drinking buddies."

Ace couldn't believe what he was hearing. Since when were the two legends DRINKING BUDDIES?!

Garp was the one to speak again. "Now that that's done, Ace come here! I'm bringing you with me so you can join the Navy!"

To say that the crew was surprised would be the understatement of the year. For a full minute, they stared at Garp like he was crazier than usual, obviously waiting for some kind of explanation as to why he would want a pirate with the fame of Ace to become a marine. Or to just take back what he said as only a joke. But one thing was for sure. If he thought he'd take THEIR little brother and make him a marine, he had another thing coming.

"No way are you taking Ace, damn old man!" Someone yelled, frustrated and Ace blinked at the way he had said it. Almost like he'd accepted Ace as one of them.

"He's one of us now!" Marco backed up. Okay, scratch that, these people were REALLY rubbing off on him.

"I don't see a tattoo." Garp pointed out with a smirk. Ace glared daggers at his adopted grandpa, ignoring his earlier observment.

"No way, old geezer! I'm not becoming a marine and you know it!"

"Really? Then you'd prefer to be a Whitebeard?"

Ace blinked at the response and looked to actually be considering it. Thatch's eyes widened.

"Ace!" He yelled, hurting to know that Ace was actually REALLY thinking about it. They had come to grow fond of each other and Thatch had already seen the kid as a Whitebeard Pirate. It would break his heart for Ace to leave. Who would prank with him and Haruta then? Marco and the others felt the same way. Marco was staring at Ace with something akin to hurt in his eyes.

"What!" Ace yelled back. "I'm having a mental debat about this! That old geezer will rip me to pieces, ya know!"

Garp beamed at the 'respect' he's grandson gave him. Whitebeard finally asked the question they were all wondering.

"Why would Garp want to make you a marine?" Garp laughed gleefully, obviously enyoing the confusement of the Yonko. Ace glared again.

"My overly abusive of a grandfather had made it his mission in life to make me into a marine." Ace answered and there was a brief of silence.

"G-g-grand-!" Thatch couldn't even finish his sentence without choking and all of them looked pretty shaken. Garp spoke again.

"That's right. And I'm here to take my grandson from the clutches of you pirates! So Ace, come here!" Garp ordered and Ace shook his head furiously, unconsciously moving closer to WHitebeard who only took a giant gulp from his stash.

"I'm staying with him." Ace stubbornly said, while pointing at Whitebeard who almost choked on the sake he had been drinking, also not paying attention to the dropped jaws and the collective of shouts. If it meant being a pirate instead of a marine, Ace had no other choice.

Garp looked baffled. "You would rather stay with that mustache-excuse of a captain than with you dear grandpa?!"

"Yes!" Ace said without a moment of hesitation, which Whitebeard had to admit, it warmed his heart. "And his mustache is impressive." He added as an afterthought.

Garp grinned. "Oh really? Your father was also known for his mustache, it wasn't that different from his."

At those words, Ace's face went instantly into stone cold. "Well, now that I'm thinking it through..."

Every pirate not shocked enough face palmed.

"You're just too much Ace." Izo exlaimed.

Garp grinned once more, demonically this time, which sent shivers to one straw hatted teen. "And now, about that little brat hiding behind the gunner..."

Luffy had wondered when he would be mentioned. A look of horror went though every Whitebeard pirate, including Ace, in fact, Ace's was the scariest.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING LUFFY!"

* * *

It had taken Ace three bloody hours to convince Garp that he and Luffy didn't want to become marines and Luffy had almost sealed his fate when he said 'he wanted to stay with Oyaji'. Ace was honestly scared by the murderous look on Garp's face and his childhood instincts almost made him flee from there. That's where Whitebeard had interfered and convinced Garp that he would take care of his grandchildren.

"Garp, honestly, try to accept this." Whitebeard told the marine calmly. He knew that Garp had it hard after Dragon had became a revolutionary. He just wanted to protect his family and he could relate to that.

"You're telling me to leave my grandchildren on the hands of a pirate?! Never!" Garp yelled, making Whitebeard sigh. "Ace doesn't even want to stay here! Right Ace? Not with _him_ , of all people."

Ace shifted uncomfortably as Whitebeard, Garp and Luffy stared at him. One in confusion, the other in sadness and the last waiting for confirmation. True, he maybe didn't want to stay at the ship of Whitebeard, as he was Gold Roger's enemy, but he really didn't want to become a marine.

Whitebeard took notice of the emphasized 'him' on Garp's sentence. So there really _was_ something. "What do you mean, Garp? I think I would have remembered if I had done something to Ace in the past that would have caused him to hate me."

Garp turned glaring at him. "This is the proof I need to know that Ace shouldn't stay here, if he can't even tell you that! And the same with Luffy! They both are in danger for the mere fact that they exist! The only way they can be safe is in the marines!"

Ace shot a terrified look at Whitebeard, who looked baffled by those words. For the next few seconds, there was a tense silence, neither of them uttering a word. Surprisingly enough, it was Luffy who broke the silence.

"Jii-chan." All of them were surprised by the seriousness in his voice and Ace was disturbed by the lack of the usual grin. Whitebeard remembered the day he met Luffy, this was the exact same tone he used to threaten him with Ace's happiness.

"You understand that if what you said is true, then the marines is the most dangerous place for us?"

Garp's eyes widened in shock as he greeted his teeth. Luffy continued. "Would they really care, Jii-chan? Can you look at me in the eye and tell me if they find out, they won't harm us? That they won't execute us?"

If Whitebeard was shocked before, now he was flabbergasted. Just what was this secret that would push the marines into executing these two young children! He dearly hoped Luffy was exaggerating.

Garp swalloed the lump in shu throat and shouted. "No, they won't! I won't let them!"

Ace smiled a sad smile at his grandpa. "That's the problem, Jiji."

"You just can't." Luffy finished with the same smile. Garp looked down with barely contained anger at the fact that deep down, he knew his grandchildren were right. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, his back now facing the trio, and said in a slightly shaking voice.

"Just...Make sure they're safe, Eddie." And with that he started walking towards the end of the ship, where he could board his marine ship. Along the road, he met with Marco, who was probably going to Whitebeard in Garp's opinion. They both stopped for a moment to stare at each other.

"We'll take care of them." Marco promised and started walking again towards Whiteberad, Ace and Luffy.

Garp's lips formed a thin line. "You'd better."

And with that, he was off.

* * *

Ace couldn't believe they got away with that. A look at his brother's sign of relief showed that he was the same. Ace had to admit, Luffy had been pretty smart to say all that. _'Since when was he smart?!'_ Ace thought in terror.

"Well, this visit was quite different than his usual ones, yoi." Ace turned to see Marco coming to them, bored as usually.

"Indeed, son." Whitebeard nodded and Marco noticed a strange glimpse on his eyes, like he was confused or worried about something...or both.

Whitebeard locked eyes with Ace, who fidgeted at his gaze. He knew where this was going. "Care to explain all that, Ace?" When Ace didn't answer, Whitebeard looked at the other brother. "Luffy?"

Luffy looked guilty at the ground. It was official, Luffy liked the old man, and Ace knew how much he hated to lie to people he was fond of. Seeing Luffy upset angered Ace beyond description. He didn't really plan to stay here, he just didn't want Garp to take them and make them into marines, so he had absolutely no reason to behave differently with the old Yonko.

"It's none of your damn business." He hissed at the old captain, just that this time, Whitebeard didn't have that soft look in his eyes. If he had to make Ace talk with force, then so be it.

"It is my business, considering that you are my children." Whitebeard told him, which made both Luffy and Ace widen their eyes in great shock. Ace cause it was the first time Whitebeard said it with that much conviction, while Luffy because he hadn't been called anyone's child before. Before Ace could retort loudly at Whitebeard's comment, the captain said.

"What is that 'proof' Garp was talking about?"

A look of confusion fell on the two D's faces. They both remembered Garp saying that. Suddenly, it dawned on Ace. Garp knew that there was only one way to know if someone earned Ace's full trust. Telling that person his heritage.

 _'There is no way I am telling this old man about my biological father!'_ Ace mentally yelled. _'He would probably throw me in the ocean and I doubt anyone would-!'_

Ace stopped dead on his tracks. A strange look dominated his face, which left the other three stare at him. Ace was thinking something and if it worked, maybe they would be able to escape that ship. He never thought he would actually be glad to have Gold Roger's blood in him, or that it would one day come of use. The probability of Whitebeard killing them was considerable, but he had to take the choice, he would also be testing them.

He glanced at Marco, who stared at him in the eye. Ace gulped in near nervousness, but with a determined look. _'Let's see how much your words weigh, Marco.'_

"The answer is simple, old man." Ace said, crossing his arms. "There's only one way I can show someone that they've earned my trust. And that is by revealing the identity of my father."

Luffy choked on his spit and turned to look at Ace in record speed. He was staring at him with wide eyes that showed disbelief. "Ace...what are you doing?" He asked quietly. Ace looked at him in mock confusion.

"Why, answering his question of course!" It helped Ace ease his nervousness, to behave like that. Luffy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ace you aren't really doing this, are you?" Ace only nodded and looked at Whitebeard again. He didn't know why, but right now he felt really small.

"I see." Whitebeard whispered and there was just something in his voice that Ace couldn't decipher. Marco knew what it was though. "So Garp thought you couldn't stay here because you didn't trust me?"

Ace nodded. Time to put his plan in action. "That's right. But I don't think that's necessary now. As you're going to throw me out after I tell you." Whitebeard's eyes widened greatly, an incredible hurt shaking his heart and Marco gasped, looking ready to protest but Ace's next sentence made his words die on his throat.

"After all, you wouldn't want to call 'son' someone who has Gold Roger's blood running through his veins, would you?"

Both Whitebeard and Marco froze.

* * *

 **I'm evil so I'm gonna stop there. See, wasn't it idiotic?**


	5. What the heck?

**READ ME! READ ME! READ ME OR NO CHAPTER NEXT TIMEI'm back! And much to your anger issues, I don't have an excuse for not updating, beside reading Harry/Snape guardian fics and watching Kuroko no Basket! For all of you who have not watched it, I HIGHLY recommend it! Anyway, on to the story and review answers! Oh, and one little request: all you Fairy Tail fans, check out my new FT story!**

 **To Riz5415: Thank you very much! I appreciate the feedback!**

 **To TifaCAT: Thnk you, you're welcome, thank you.**

 **To MysticWaterWolf: Thank you! Someone understands!**

 **To rose7anne101: I forgot about the st of love, sorry. But I found it too serious for a fist of love, anyway. Later though, there will be. Unfortunately for us both, yes, there will be. I don't know about Shanks, but Oars no because I have no idea on how to. Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

 **To StarliteOracle: Thanks XD**

 **To Lunapok: Firstly, why the hell haven't you updated?! (Not that I'm one to talk, but still) and secondly, here it is!**

 **To lostdog200: You're welcome!**

 **To xxXxx: You sounded like Olivander from Harry Potter and the PS! Thanks anyway!**

 **To I-love-ASL: I love it too! Sabo will come later...*super evil grin* Aren't I sweet in wanting to reunite the three brothers? *innocent angelic smile***

 **To LizbethTheDarkOne: "Sorry, but I just did." I pointed out with a smirk, before adding. "You don't need to beg, here it is** **! And also thank you very much!"**

 **To Mary Eliza Von Teese: "Thank, I know I am and yes, it was a hard chapter." I say with a mock bow. "So grateful you like my story!"**

 **To LongPastMidnight: "I know right?!" I say excitedly at one of my best reviewers. "I know I'm evile but, eh, not all can be Luffy. And I agree with you. Thanks!"**

 **To GreenCAT the second: "Like I've said to millions of people, yes, I am evil." I say, hiding the fact that I Ike people's reactions to me being evil. "Sorry for your tears, hope this chapter leaves you with a dropped jaw instead."**

 **To Nice Scarlet: "Yes! Stopping there, the nerve of me!" I yell in mock anger. "And for the last time. Yes, I'm evil."**

* * *

There was a tense silence after Ace's words really sunk in. Marco stared at Ace wide eyed, not daring to look away from his eyes. Had he really said what he thought he said? Gol D. Roger? Marco took pride in taking all kind of information without expressing much surprise or worry, but _this_ really threw him off.

Whitebeard stared at Ace with a surprised face. Now that he was really looking at Ace, he did resemble his old friend quite a bit.

 _'But with freckles. Rogue's freckles.'_ Whitebeard noted fondly before noticing how Ace was looking at him with a tense and fearful aura, as if he was suddenly going to attack and then at Luffy, who was inching toward his brother slowly, but looking at Whitebeard with a face that said 'remember our deal'.

Whitebeard locked eyes with Marco who stared for a moment before shrugging. The Yonko looked at the D. brothers and delicately rose an eyebrow.

"You look like Roger, all right, so I assume you're telling the truth about him being your biological father." He began, seeing Ace swallow visibly and stare at Whitebeard's eyes with a fierce determination, balantly showing that he wouldn't go down that easy.

"And?"

Poor Ace was so shocked he practically fell flat on the face. Whitebeard grinned in amusement while Marco chuckled. Luffy visibly relaxed before laughing at Ace's face as he got up.

" 'And?' What the hell do you mean 'And?'! Wasn't Roger your enemy!? Shouldn't you, oh I don't know, throw me out? Or attack me!?" Ace yelled in shock and anger, not having expected that reaction at all.

Whitebeard noticed that Ace had been fully convinced that the old Yonko would have changed his mind once hearing about his heritage. Now Whitebeard understood why Ace's eyes had been that cold, that untrusting, that _hurt_. Growing up with the knowledge of being the son of the Pirate King couldn't have been easy. Now everything made sense. Garp's initiative to make them marines, Ace coming to seek him, surely wanting to prove better than just his family name, Luffy's words about execution...he hadn't been exaggerating at all.

Whitebeard inwardly cursed the damned government before looking at Ace in the eyes. "Firstly, I want you to know that Roger and I were never true enemies. We were rivals who respected each other and in many occasions shared drinks. No, we were more than rivals, we were friends...in his stupid, illogical way."

Marco cracked a grin at that, reminiscing about the times when the Pirate King would stop by to meet with Whitebeard and, someway or another, the visits always turned into drinking contests.

Ace spluttered helplessly in shock. "B-But, that's...!"

Whitebeard smiled. "You shouldn't believe every rumor you hear, Ace. And even if I hated your father, which I don't, I wouldn't judge you based on him. And neither would my children. Sure, some might be shocked and angry at first, but would never abandon you or single you out because of Roger."

Ace looked at Marco as if waiting for confirmation and the latter nodded seriously. Ace felt shocked, confused and relieved at the same time. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't sure even what he should be feeling at the moment. One of the things that had held him back about liking this place was the fear of rejection if truth went out. But now he just felt lost, having absolutely no idea what to do. He was brought out of his thoughts by Whitebeard.

"Honestly though, I was expecting something bigger than this, but all you have to say is that Roger is your father. Well, better than having some serious problem." Ace couldn't help gaping at the Yonko with wide eyes while Whitebeard chuckled. "And then, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't get Roger's son under my wing, let alone throw him out? Roger would surely come back from the dead to have my head."

That was the last straw and Ace's eyes burned. Unwilling to let the show, he turned on his heels and ran away as fast as he could, ignoring the calls of his name that followed. He himself had no idea where he was going, he just ran at full speed, knocking down a person or two while his hand occasionally wiped out a few rebel tears. He didn't know what made his heart clutch inside his chest like that; the feeling of relief, of shock or of hope? He was sure there was a bit of relief that someone other than his brothers didn't care about his biological father and he had to admit it had been pretty shockingly but he was in no way hopeful, was he? Hope was dangerous and cruel, he had learnt that.

He finally stopped in front of the ship's railing and set his gaze upon the sea. The sea...the only place that could give him what he needed...freedom. He easily jumped and sat on the railing, his red eyes still looking at the waves as a few tears ran down his cheeks. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache coming. Telling Whitebeard had resulted into his worst idea yet.

 _'Be proud.'_ Ace told himself sarcastically and literally jumped when he heard a voice call his name from far behind his back.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled and Ace lost his balance from being caught off guard and, much to the horror of both brothers fell on the ocean.

"ACE!" Luffy screamed in worry as he raced to the railing.

'Luffy!' But it was too late as Ace was already falling. The moment Luffy touched the railing Ace was swallowed by a whirlpool that literally popped out of the previously calm sea. What caught their attention was that the whirpool was clearly not normal, as it swirled way too fast and was colored red and yellow and disappeared as soon as Ace fell in. In a second's time, Ace felt himself being pulled deeper and deeper into the colorful waters, until everything went black...

* * *

Luffy panicked and quickly went to find Marco, thinking he would know what to do. After what felt like a lifetime, Luffy found hi way to Whitebeard's chair, where the Yonko was talking calmly with his first division commander.

"Ossan! Marco!" Luffy yelled and dashed towards the duo, who were looking at him in surprise and worry. Marco was getting a _veryyyy_ bad feeling, if Luffy called him 'Marco', then it was serious.

"Brat? What's wrong, breathe!" Whitebeard said, but Luffy had no intention of taking deep breaths.

"Ace..huh...Ace is..Ace is in danger!" He yelled while panting. "He fell..huh...in this..red yellowish whirpool..."

"WHAT?!" Both Whitebeard and Marco yelled in shock, drawing the attention of the ones present on the deck.

"Where, yoi!?" Marco said while Whitebeard send someone to fetch Namur. As soon as said commander was present, Luffy showed them along with some other crewmembers the place he had last seen Ace...only to find it as normal as it could be.

Namur quickly dived into the water as some other non-devil fruit users, such as Thatch and Haruta, followed him. Luffy was biting his lip as he started sweating in worry, his eyes becoming glassy. Noticing this, Marco put an arm around his shoulders and pulled Luffy close, wanting to comfort him.

"It's my fault." Luffy muttered, feeling guilty.

Marco shook his head. "Don't think like that, Luffy. Everything will be alright, yoi." Luffy nodded, unconsciously comparing the warmth of the arm around him to another blond he hadn't seen for years...

Meanwhile, Whitebeard was trying to remember where he had heard before about a whirpool such as the one Luffy had described. He was sure it was something about traveling but for the log of him he couldn't remember anything more than that.

Namur surfaced. "Oyaji! There's no sign of Ace anywhere!"

"Neither here!" Thatch said.

"Here either, are you sure Ace fell here?" Haruta asked.

Everyone aboard felt the blood drain from their faces while Luffy literally felt his heart stop. His knees weakened so much he couldn't support himself and fell on the floor, Marco bending down and putting his hands on both his shaking shoulders. Luffy's head fell on his hands. No. No. No! Just NO! He couldn't not lose another brother! He couldn't! He needed Ace.

 _'Ace..Ace..You said you'd never leave...Ace, I need you.'_ Luffy felt stupid, but the only thing he wanted to do was cry. _'Where are you...?'_

* * *

"...is insane!"

"..ow is thi...ssibile...?"

"...uffy...are yo...alright?"

"Fin..."

Ace was feeling like his head was going to snap in two. Groaning, he sat up and clutched his head with both hands. In a matter of seconds, he opened his eyes and found himself in a...hospital bed? Wait, this wasn't the Moby Dick!

 _'Where am I?'_ Ace thought before noticing that the people in front of him had taken fighting stances. Well, they were literally the weirdest people Ace had ever had the chance to see in his life.

One was a green haired, one eyed swordsman who had three swords aimed at him. How in the world could he fight with a sword on his mouth?! The other was an orange haired girl that had a blue metalic pipe aimed at him, followed by a smoking blond with one eye covered who had a leg up in mid air.

Next was a long nosed teen who was aiming a green slingshot at him, his eyes wide in fear and shock, followed by a black haired woman with her arms crossed.

The next three people though scared the crap out of him. A giant robot with shaved blue hair, an exact copy of Luffy and a freaking living skeleton!

Ace did the only thing he could think of: scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ace screamed in fright and leaned as far away from them as possible, as the people increased their guard. As if he was going to attack them! "What the hell are you people?!"

"Who are you?!" The green haired swordsman questioned with a glare.

"Portgas D. Ace." Ace introduced, noticing them all flinch and look worriedly at the Luffy-look-alike for a moment, who was staring with a kind of hurt in his eyes, before before glaring at him again.

"Tell the truth, you can't be Ace!" The orange haired girl said, confusing Ace, who rose an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

The Luffy-look-alike spoke in a neutral tone that sounded exactly as his Luffy's. "Ace died. Two years ago."

Ace felt all the blood leave his face. _'What the heck...?'_


	6. Ace is confused

**Review answers.**

 **To Nike Scarlet: In fact it's future AU Luffy, cause this whole thing is AU. Though he is almost exactly like Canon Luffy, oh just read, you'll understand.**

 **To Apple of Eris: "Ah, cliffhangers." I said with a dreamy tone, kinda like Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore."Such a beautiful thing, indeed! Thank you for the compliment and this future is a semi-canon semi-AU."**

 **To MysticWaterWolf: "I didn't either." I admitted. "It was in a spur of the moment. Though I'm hoping you like it in the future."**

 **To TifaCAT: "Hahahahhahaha! So amazing!" I said, gasping for breath. "Seriously, it would be obvious with the title, though I enjoyed your review"**

 **To Lunapok: "Good to know!"**

 **To Aqua468: "I know right?! Though you'll have to read to know about that."**

 **To littleditto: "Sorry, but I felt this would be better." I apologized. "Though I did consider them. I'll see what I do next."**

 **To guest: "Thank you, and don't worry, this will be fun." I assured with a devilish grin.**

 **To lostdog200: "Thank you! Though, be honest, when has. Ace ever had good luck? "**

 **To LuckyKittens: "Future AU! Luffy." I answered then added. "Kinda..."**

 **To a me no itteki: "Again, future AU! Kinda." I said, a bit tired of repeating, though I know this reviewer had no way of knowing that I wrote it again and again. "You'll have to read for the rest. Thank you!"**

 **To LittleChomper: "Yup!" I said, popping the 'p' with a smile.**

 **Now, on to the story! Suggestions on what happens in this and after are always welcome!**

* * *

Portgas D. Ace has been in many situations during his life, most of them being life threating, but having in common the fact that they were plain weird. This though, took the cake. Having someone who looks exactly like his brother tell him that he died two years ago was completely mental to say the least. Saying it like it was just a known fact was even more so.

Ace looked at the teen in front of him with round eyes, in shock.

"I'm what?" He asked. The Luffy look alike scowled.

"Not you. Ace. My brother Ace died. And you're very lucky I'm not beating the hell out of you for daring to impersonate him, so I'd suggest you to tell me who you really are."

Ace felt his head spinning and color leave his face. He was Luffy. Granted they looked alike, but his Luffy didn't have that cross scar on his chest nor those sad, empty eyes.

Drawing in a deep breath, Ace said. "I don't know what this is all about and I don't care. But I am Portgas D. Ace and you can't be Luffy, so I think the imposter here is you."

"Luffy." All heads turned to the pretty woman with black hair and blue eyes who was looking at the young captain with serious eyes. "I think there must be something else behind this, but firstly we have to make sure wether this really is Ace-kun or not."

The orange head gasped. "But Robin! You can't really suggest this is Ace! I mean-"

"Nami, I know. But I am currently forming a theory which can explain the situation." The woman, now named Robin, cut her off. Then, she locked eyes with the captain again. "Luffy, ask him something only Ace-kun would know."

Luffy looked confused and kinda sad, but turned his head to look at Ace, who was glaring at them probably for talking like he wasn't even there. A look of despair flashed at the captain's eyes as he looked at the fire user.

"If you really are Ace, then tell me who was that one person who was always there for us. The first person beside Grandpa who looked at you for who you were. The one who sacrificed his happiness, his dream to save us and who..." he hesitated, looking like he was deciding something, and then continued. "who died for the freedom he so desired. What i-, was his name?"

Ace's glare softened as he heard the teen's words about his late brother. So he really was Luffy, huh? He really was the younger brother who wouldn't leave him alone for more than five minutes? He didn't know how it was possible, but it could only be him, he would be the only other person to know about-

"Sabo."

The silence after the uttered word was deafing. Ace saw the group drop the weapons and their fighting styles, and was even more shocked to see the teen- Luffy, throw his arms around Ace, holding tight like his life depended on it and cry a mountain of tears. He briefly noticed how the robot was wiping his own tears and the orange head covering her mouth and looking at them with watery eyes.

"Ace, how?" Luffy asked as he sobbed on his brother's chest. "How are..hicc...how are you alive..? I-I saw you..d-die!"

Ace paled once again at the reminder of his supposed death. He just couldn't understand what was going on. He had no idea who these people, he had no idea where he was, he wasn't even sure this was Monkey D. Luffy!

"What's going on here? Will someone please tell me where am I and who the hell are you people?"

"Ace-kun, can you please tell us what's the last thing you remember?" Robin asked, ignoring Ace's question, which made Ace growl but he didn't hesitate to answer.

"I was on board of Moby Dick when Luffy, my younger brother, startled me and I fell into a red and gold...whirlpool I think it was?" Ace hadn't really had the time nor the chance to see anything, as he had been quite scared for his life then.

"Yohohohoho! It looks like Ace-san has encountered one of the rarest events of the sea!" The skeleton said, giving Ace a start and making him look at the strange creature.

"What the hell are you?!" He shouted in fright and curiousity. Then he turned at all of them. "And how come all of you know me, but I don't? And what's this about my death?!Who are you!?"

"My apologizes, Ace. The topic of your death can wait, but we may as well introduce ourselves." The orange head said, now having gotten a hold of herself. "My name is Nami, I'm the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates."

 _'Straw Hat Pirates?'_ Ace wondered but had little time to dwell on it, as the others started to introduce themselves.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro, swordsman and first mate." Said the moss-head with a scarred eye.

"I'm Ussop the Great!" The long nose said while taking a pose. "I was once a pirate with a crew of 80, 000 men and-!"

He was interrupted by the blond guy kicking his head. "Stop lying, idiot." he then lit on a cigarette and began smoking. "This idiot is the sniper and I am Sanji, the cook of this ship."

"I am Nico Robin, the archeologist." The Robin girl said with a smile. Huh, funny, Ace thought he had heard the name before.

"I am sssuuuuppppeeeerr Frankeyyyyy!" The giant robot said with his metallic arms next to each other. "I'm the shipwright, eu!"

"And I'm Brook, the musician! Yohohoho!" Said the skeleton with a bow. "It's so nice to actually meet you, Ace-san. When I first saw you on the water, you almost gave me a heart attack! Though I'm dead and don't have a heart! Yohohoho!"

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." Luffy finished now grinning instead of crying.

Ace stood staring at them before: "You guys are officially the weirdest group of people I've ever seen in my life, and being me the one who says it, that is something."

Most of them laughed at the statement and now shock seemed to be replaced by happiness. Robin coughed, bringing attention to herself.

"Ace-kun, I think it would be wise to inform you of your situation. To put it simply, you have been sent in the future."

Once more silence fell in the room. Ace went deathly pale and the others felt their jaws drop.

"F-future...you say?" Ace choked out in pure shock.

"Yes, or more accurately, an alternative future. Like, another time line."

Nami gathered herself and argued. "But-But Robin! That is technically impossible! He couldn't possibly...He couldn't could he?"

"Nothing is impossible in these seas, Nami-san. Yohohoho!" Brook commented gently. "I believe I have heard of such happenings before. The Waters of Fate, I believe is called."

"Waters..." Ace started.

"Of Fate?" Luffy finished.

"What are those?" Zoro asked in his drawling, bored voice, though all of them (expect Ace) knew he was interested.

Robin started explaining. "Those are very rare happenings of the sea. They don't necessarily happen in the New World, but most cases happened there. When 'Fates' feel that something of the future needed to be changed about a person, or persons, they find a way to send them to the future, in order to show them where their choices will lead them. So if Ace-kun kept acting like he did, he would have died like our Ace-kun did."

"That's insane!" Exclaimed Ace with round eyes of disbelief.

"There are rarely sane happenings in the seas, Ace." Sanji said with a smile. He had figured out this Ace had a chance.

"But..But..." Spluttered the Pirate Prince. "But what about the Ace of your time! He certainly didn't go to the future, did he?!"

At that Robin frowned. "I am not sure, but it could be that he did go to the future, but didn't say anything."

She looked at Luffy who started thinking (yes, I'm sure you all know which figure is here) which looked as if it hurt him, but in the end shook his head. "He didn't say anything."

"So this means that this Ace's time line has changed and will be different from ours?" Asked Nami, just to be sure. Robin nodded and they all smiled at that, knowing what it meant.

"So...what does that mean?" Asked Luffy (come on, you can't say you didn't see that coming!)

Brook smiled. "It means that we can help this Ace-san and prevent his death, Luffy-san."

Luffy's eyes got wide before he jumped in joy. "Yatta!" Ace smiled at that. So it seems that this Luffy was just the same as his.

At that moment, a raccoon wearing a hat and a white uniform entered the room. "Ah, you're awake? How do you feel?"

For a moment, Ace stared at him, before letting out a scream and fainting from shock.

* * *

For the second time, Ace woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, before remembering what happened.

"Ah! He's awake!" Yelled Luffy.

"Seriously, was he always this delicate?" Snorted Zoro.

"No, it just his weakened mind and body from the time travel along with the sea water and the shock that made him pass out. Seeing me was just a bonus." Explained Chopper in his doctor mode.

Ace sat up and stared at him again. "How can you talk?" He asked bluntly and the turned at Luffy. "Do you have to get every weird being in your crew?!" He paused a bit, and then turned to Chopper, Frankey and Brook. "No offense."

"None taken." They said simultaneously and Luffy laughed.

"Aren't they cool?" He asked and Ace sighed.

"Yes Lufy, sure." He turned to the crew. "Where are we?"

"We are in the New World." Answered Nami immediately.

"In the New World?" Repeated Ace in wonder. Then again, he was in the future, Luffy was grown up now, of course he would be a New World pirate. Ace smiled, he had always had faith in Luffy.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Ussop, voicing what was going on inside Ace's head. How was he supposed to change his fate, and how was he supposed to go back in his own time?

"We go with the flow." Stated Zoro simply, before sitting comfortably on the floor, yawning.

"Don't sleep on the floor!" Nami scolded, smacking his head. "Though he's right, we'll just need to see what happens."

"Okay then." Agreed the rest of the crew.

"Oka-Are you people serious?!" Ace asked incredulously. Figures Luffy would find people just as crazy as him to be part of his crew. "How have you survived so far?!"

They all smiled. "Through each other." Answered Robin.

"Okay, fine. Do as you like. But I have to know some things about myself and all of you. I honestly am getting tired of being confused."

"Sure." Luffy said. "You Ace are super cool! Or were, I dunno! With the fire fruit, you were reaaaally powerful! And also stupid, Marco often said you were going to give him grey hair! Shishishishishi!"

Ace startled. "Marco? Marco the Phoenix?" He asked in shock. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"What are you saying, Ace?" Asked confused Luffy. "Marco is Marco! Stupid Ace!"

And as he was laughing, Ace wanted to strangle him, before he paled as realization dawned on him.

"No." He instantly denied. He looked at the crew, who were smiling knowingly at him. "No." He repeated with more force.

"Yes." Nami said. "You were also one of Whitebeard's members, forgive me, _sons_ " she emphasized the last word with a smirk, making Ace glare at her. "And their Second Division Commander. And Luffy here, spent a year with them, he considers them all family."

Luffy nodded furiously, making Ace put his head on his hands. How had he allowed himself to give in?! He knew that if he were to join, he would live with the guilt of keeping his heritage a secret from them! A small voice on the back of his head reminded him of what Whitebeard said, but he pushed it down.

"Now that I think about it," started Sanji, a cigarette on his hand, and Ace instantly lit it on. Sanji looked startled before a small sad smile graced his lips.

"You were saying?" Ace asked slyly.

"I was saying that we should let Marco know. After all, they would like to meet their brother again." Ace paled while Luffy's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Awesome!" He cheered before a thought occurred to him, making his grin widen, if such a thing was possible. "Then we will let another _Certain Person_ know! Oooooh he will be soooo thrilled."

Most of the crew got who it was, but Ace remained clueless. "Who is it?" He asked.

"You'll see! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. Ussop got the snail phone and constant dread filled up Ace's stomach as Luffy dialed the number. They waited a few moment of silence, before Ace breath hitched as a *clank* was heard.

 _"Moshi Moshi?"_ The voice of Marco the Phoenix was heard. _"Who are you and what do you want?"_


	7. Meet Ace

**To littleditto: "Yes well, so is life." I said cheerfully.  
**

 **To 9momentos: "Not really" I said with a shake of head. "But Luffy and Ace did end up like the canon versions, so it's basically a canon Luffy who stayed at the Whitebeards."**

 **To Lunapok: "When have I written something not awesome?" I said cockily.**

 **To Guamserendipity : "Thanks! Any fan of KnB is good on my book!"**

 **To AmeYuuki: "Can you guuuueeeesssss?" I said evilly.**

 **To Vanimelde Melindel: "Thanks and apologies, my dear reviewer. But alas, sacrifices must be done!" I said in a dramatic voice.**

 **To Viet Devil: "Thanks!"**

 **To myanimeobsession: "Gasp!" I gasped dramatically. "However did you know?!" Cue sarcasm.**

 **To Tanree: "Well, about time!" I threw my hands up.**

 **Well, now enjoy!**

* * *

Ace couldn't believe he had this sort of bad luck. Of course, he was used to the bad luck, being the son of Gold Roger and all, but going into he future with maybe no way of returning was kinda pushing it. And now, he stood frozen as he heard the voice of the Whitebeard Pirates' vice captain.

The crazy people around him though, noticed nothing of his misery and Luffy greeted the blond cheerfully. "Hello, Marco!"

The snail lost the distant, cold look and instead smiled happily. "Luffy? How are you, little guy?"

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed and Ace couldn't help staring at him. He had underestimated the effect the presence of his dead brother could do to Luffy. A bubble of joy spread around his chest at the thought of Luffy loving him that much.

"What has happened, yoi?" Asked Marco. "You seem happy."

"The impossible has happened! I haven't been this happy in years!" _Two years._

"Do tell." Pressed the older pirate, curious at what could have made Luffy laugh like an innocent, well, more innocent child than normal. He sounded so...glad and relieved. It had Marco wondering.

"Tsk. Tsk. It won't be that easy." Luffy said with an evil look. "Being the gigantic mother-hen you are, you probably know where my ship is right now. So, please, please, pleaseeeeee come here! You won't believe what has happened!"

The snail rose an eyebrow. "You want me to fly over there like, right now?" He asked in incredulity. Luffy, however, shook his head furiously.

"No no no no, I want _all_ of you to come here!" Luffy said. And seeing Marco's half annoyed half curious look, he added. "I promise this is really important. Come on, Marcoooooo!"

Ace smirked as Luffy played his puppy eyes at the First Division commander, knowing Marco had lost this battle.

"All right." Marco sighed in defeat. "We will be there tomorrrow. This better be worth it, brat."

"Oh, you have no idea." Luffy said misteriously and with that there was a *clank* and Marco's vocie could e heard no more.

Luffy grinned like a child on Christmas day and yelled. "Yoshaaaa! Tomorrow we have Moby Dick here! I can't wait! Shishishishi!"

.Ace, on the other hand, could do well with dying tonight and not facing the Whitebeard pirates tomorrow.

* * *

Ace woke up and put his hands up to cover his face, in his head he repeated _'it was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream'_ like a mantra, but when he hesitantly opened his eyes, he found himself on the same cabin where he slept last night.

Groaning, he got up and went on deck. There, he saw his brother napping on the figure-head, the swordsman polishing his white sword and the navigator on the second floor, looking at the sky with a calculating gaze.

He walked towards, Zoro was his name?, yes that was it, and mumbling a little greeting, he asked. "Won't Luffy fall if he naps there?" One who didn't know Ace might think his tone was nonchalant, but Zoro could detect a small hint of warning or maybe accusation on his voice.

Zoro shrugged. "He has fallen some times, but considering how many times a day he falls in the sea, I'd call it very rarely." He explained in a drawling voice. "It's his favorite spot, so I'd like to see you try to get him away from there."

That, Ace thought, would be a task. One he would _not_ in _any_ circumstances take upon himself. What Luffy wanted, Luffy got. He then thought once again about his soon to be hell and one little thought occurred to him.

"Hey, since the Whitebeard Pirates are coming here, won't having the Old Man move to meet another pirate such as yourselves cause an uproar?" He knew that in his time, it certainly did. He then noticed how Zoro's face turned cold, set in stone and a bad feeling wrapped itself along his stomach.

"Old Man Whitebeard...he died, two years ago." Was his short and curt reply, and Ace noticed that it didn't have that certain drawling tone as well as the look towards his young captain. Ace felt a slight feeling of emptiness rush inside his veins as he froze at the news, before following Zoro's gaze at Luffy. His Luffy was already attached to the Old Man, and he had spent just a day with him. He could only imagine in what pain his brother must have been from losing Both his brother and the old Yonko.

At that moment, the girl with orange hair gasped loudly before smiling. "They're here!" She practically flew down the stairs with a dazzling smile on her face. "Come out right now, guys! The Whitebeard Pirates are here!"

Ace tensed, Zoro slowly stood up, putting his sword once again inside its sheath while the other members of the crew hurried towards the deck, too. Luffy also woke up,very slowly and still sleepy, though it changed when he saw the Moby Dick come nearer and nearer the lion-like ship. Now he was practically bouncing on his feet.

Suddenly, he looked like he just remembered something and his head turned 360 degrees. The long nosed man squeaked, probably not used at Luffy doing that, though it did'ya affect Ace that much. What did affect him though, was Luffy stretching his neck, which was still turned, and head butting Ace so hard he slammed against the grassy floor.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU DUMBASS!?" Ace screamed in shock and anger.

"They shouldn't see you." Luffy said as way of explanation with a blank face. "It would ruin everything! It needs to be a surprise!"

Ace was mad, and in the same time, this was so _Luffy_.

When the other ship was next to theirs, Ace saw a man, Jozu, he recognized him from his own time, greet Luffy and put some stairs out for them to walk on board.

He decided to walk behind the others, staying just at the spot where they couldn't see him, but he could see and hear them. He saw Luffy rocketing himself at the first commander (he looked exactly the same!) yelling "MAAARCOOOOO!" Marco wrapped his hands around Luffy, swinging him around a bit and Ace had to fight down a spark of jealousy and had to stop himself from jumping and yelling. 'That's my little brother!', but thought better of it.

During his little mental debat, Luffy had been catching up and laughing with the other members of the WB pirates.

"Hey there, little brat!"

"Luffy! How have you been doing?"

"Having fun, little squirt?" A ruffle of hair.

"Damn, kid you have some nerve. What after Dressrosa and all that!"

"LUFFY!"

"So Luffy," Marco said, making Luffy turn to him again. "What did you drag us here for?"

Luffy smirked and signaled to his comrades, who had been in front of Ace, mostly for preventing the other pirates from even glancing at him, to clear out of the way. "Well, I met a certain person along my way and thought you'd like to meet him, too."

Ace took that as his cue and slowly, very slowly, he Started to make his way up the stairs. When he was half visible, he saw half the pirates there widen their eyes almost comically, color draining from their faces. Marco had his mouth dropped completely while Izo and Haruta looked shell shocked. Jozu was spluttering incoherently things like 'how' or 'why'. Ace swore he saw people rubbing their eyes, wether from tears or trying to convince themselves this was just an illusion Ace wasn't sure.

Luffy smirked at their reactions as Ace finally arrived at his side. The latter thought Luffy was having too much fun with this.

"Let me introduce you to, Portgas D. Ace. Heard of him?"

Ace let out a lame "Hi." His eyes moving from one pirate to another, until they stopped on Marco.

Marco still looked in disbelief at the sight before him and slowly, he started walking, his steps without their usual grace, as if he could barely stand, his eyes never breaking contact with Ace, not even blinking, as if Ace would disappear if he did.

Ace shifted uncomfortably as the other pirate stood barely a foot away from him. Marco cupped Ace's face with his hand, as if wanting to confirm that he was real, before tightly wrapping his arms around Ace's now frozen body and enveloping him in a hug. Marco started shaking at the sight of his dead brother, images of the last war flashing in his eyes, and with every image his arms tightened. Ace felt the blond let tears roll over his eyes, freely like rivers down a mountain.

"A-Ace.." Ace couldn't believe that Marco's, that Marco's, voice wavered in pure disbelief, shock, hopefulness and fear. He had never seen the blond express such strong emotions. He practically shivered and Ace couldn't help hugging back. "Ace, how?! We-I saw you die..h-h-how are you s-still...why have y-y-you.." He couldn't talk as he was trying to choke back a sob. The other pirates, finally out of their daze, started tearing up and in unison, they raced toward the two pirates still hugging.

"AAACCCEEE!" And Ace found himself in the arms of an entire crew, who were cryin their eyes out as they hugged him to death. A warm feeling spread inside Ace's body, making his inside clutch in happiness. He had such an effect on these people, it made him wonder how much he mean to them. He felt that he already had an answer and couldn't help smiling a little.

* * *

During this time, Robin went inside an empty cabin, a blond den den Mushi with a blue hat on her hands. She dialed a number and waited as it rang for a bit, before a familiar vocie said.

"Moshi Moshi? Robin-san?"

"Ah, Sabo-kun?" Robin greeted with a smile. "So sorry for my sudden call, but this matter could not wait."

"Has something happened?" Sabo asked with a concerned voice.

Robin chuckled. "In a way." She said misteriously. "Nothing bad of course, though I'm sure you would like to make an immediate visit. You might regret it if you don't."

The snail sweat dropped. "Only Robin-san can make something like a visit sound morbid." Both laughed lightly and the snail nodded. "Very well, I will come by as soon as I can."

"That's wonderful. Let me send you the coordinates..."

Well, this just got interesting...

 **A/N: just sth quick, when Ace said 'he felt like he had an answer' it didn't mean an answer to his question wether it was good that he was born. I know it could relate to that, but it wasn't what I meant.**


	8. Bad news Again

**To ar111: Thanks!**

 **To Lunapok: Thanks! Trust me, I loved it, too.**

 **To Aqua468: Well, I'd be terrible cruel not to include Sabo.**

 **To Tanree: Why wouldn't I?! And you're welcome.**

 **To Tricia: Don't worry, I liked it, though to be honest it was kinda weird.**

 **To StarlightOracle: Thanks!**

 **To GreenDarkness: Thank you, I will.**

* * *

Ace felt warm as he was being held by these pirates, who were still crying their eyes out. Slowly, he broke the hug, taking some steps back to let the others collect themselves. Marco rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and turned at Ace and the Straw Hats, of course being the first one to compose himself.

"How is Ace still alive?" He asked Luffy in a serious tone, his eyes glancing at Ace ever so often. "I was _there_. I _saw_ him give his last breath. _I buried him_."

Ace winced at the reminder of his supposed death as Marco's words seemed to have brought them all to reality, though Ace could see them turn away to wipe tears everytime they met his eyes.

"Simple, really." Said Sanji, as always smoking. "Yesterday, Brook was on watch duty and saw something that looked like a human. He had all of us on the deck and Luffy streched his arm and brought him on board. Turns out he was brought from the past."

Ace didn't think it wise to laugh out loud at the dropped jaws of every pirate, especially the commanders' and specifically Marco's, so he tried to keep it in.

"Right, that's highly unlikely." Izo said like he was talking to a very young and stupid child.

Nami said. "It's true! Luffy proved it a little while ago." She then turned to Ace, thought for a minute, then added. "Ace, use your devil fruit."

Ace blinked then lit himself on fire.

"Right, so he is Ace." Nemur admitted. "But time travel? On what did you base that on?!"

"Well, on the way he got here, and my long life experience, yohohohoh!" Brook said laughing, but his laughter died down as he though of something. "Ace-san, would you please show us your back?"

Ace glared, suspicious. "What for?"

To the Whitebeards it seems this meant something as they all paled.

"No." Fossa denied, his cigarette almost dropping from his mouth. He looked at Ace. "No."

"Ace, please show us your back." Marco said in a deadly calm voice which made Ace shudder. Slowly, he took of his already opened yellow shirt and, uncomfortably, turned around. He didn't expect the gasps that escaped the members of the former Yonko's crew, while Luffy stared at his back as if pained.

"It's gone." Rakuyou whispered, mortified.

Vista nodded, looking grim.

"In your time...you're not a member?" Marco asked as he stared impassive at the back of his brother.

"No." Ace said, a bit more harshly than intended but he couldn't help it. The prospect of joining in his time was still foreign. "And what's this about my back? I don't get it!"

"It is a symbol, Ace. The mark." Luffy said quietly. "To the Whitebeards, it's the proof that you're a member of the crew, of the family. Ace, it's the proof that you _belong_."

Ace stood still, not knowing what to think.

Izo was staring astonished at the bare back, for he remembered clear as crystal the day he had tattooed their father's mark on Ace's skin. The joy on the boy's face when he looked in the mirror and saw that he was wanted and loved. "I'm redoing it. Immideately." He said flatly.

"No." Opposed Marco firmly and nearly all of them looked a him, incredulous, except some of the commanders and the Monster trio (without Luffy)

"Why the hell not?!" Yelled Luffy while Ace felt his chest tighten. Did Marco perhaps not consider him part of the crew, since he technically wasn't the same Ace? Since their Ace had somehow died in front of them and felt that he was trying to steal his place or something? The thought alone seemed to make him catch his breath.

Marco, unaware of the silent storm going on inside Ace's mind, said calmly. "It wouldn't be fair." Cue the breakdown inside Ace's mind. _'He's probably going to say that I don't deserve it, that I'm not part of them.'_ Ace thought, and then a horrified idea came to him. _'What if he'd reveals to them that I'm Gold Roger's son, in order to make them not want me?'_

"It wouldn't be fair for him to be rid of the joy one experiences when they become part of our family. It wouldn't be right, it'd be like we are forcing him into us." Marco said, making Ace drop his jaw. "He will receive the mark when he is ready."

They seemed to accept it as Ace let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. So it wasn't like he had thought at all. He mentally berated himself for thinking that Marco, the calm, warm and honest mother-hen would use his secret for something like that, or even think like that, really. Doubt crept inside him. Did he deserve such care, when he was always dreading every word that left these people's mouths?

Curiel clapped his hands lowly to get their attention. "All right then! I think this calls for some celebration, doesn't it?" They all grinned, before looking at Marco questiongly. Marco sighed, shaking his head, before giving permission. Loud cheers were heard as the pirates went to make everything ready, leaving Ace and the Straw Hats alone with Marco, Nemur, Haruta and Vista.

Ace rubbed the back of his neck, feeling tired. "That was some reaction." He half joked and saw how the WB pirates seemed to not be able to take their eyes off him. "What?"

"It's weird." Said Haruta bluntly. "I..I never thought I'd..hear your voice...again..Oh, Ace!" Her eyes shined with tears as she flung herself at her brother, her partner in crime. She had been the only one left from the Prankster Trio. It had broken her heart to hear about both of her brothers dying.

Ace could do little but let her hug him. Marco turned at Luffy with a smile. "So this was your little surprise that you made us cross half the New World for?"

"Yep!" Said Luffy, popping the p. "Like it?"

"The best."

"Hey, what am I now? A Christmas gift?" Scowled Ace after Haruta had gotten off him. All of them laughed at his words, and Ace noted that their laughs were full of pure happiness which made him smile despite his glare.

"There, that's the Ace we all know and love." Said Vista, not knowing that his words were like an arrow piercing through Ace's heart. Loved? _Loved_? He couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. He was loved? Sure, their reactions said something, but was this how it was like to be loved? His childhood with Sabo and Luffy hadn't been exactly normal, neither had his relationship with Garp, so he honestly didn't know.

"Shall we join the party?" Offered Marco and they all nodded.

"You up for a drinking contest?" Challenged a smirking Zoro, looking at the fellow swordsman, who grinned back. Sanji started walking away. "I'd better go and help in the kitchen."

At that time, a cabin door was opened and Robin started walking towards them. "Hello everyone, I trust the reunion went well?"

"Fantastic, in fact." Confirmed Nami, then asked with a knowing look. "Hey, Robin. Made any important calls lately?"

Robin chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" And with no more words, they joined the others in the gallery. Ace watched as everyone drank and ate and sang, all of them glancing sometimes at him, sometimes saying things like, "hey, Ace!" "All right, Ace?" or "Ace, wanna join in?"

Ace didn't know what to think about it, so he just sat down with his brother and his crew, slowly eating the delicious food. Glancing around for any pirate that he knew from his own time, he frowned. "Hey guys?"

"Yes?" Asked Izo, who sat on his left. Ace looked around again.

"Where is the guy who always eats those cherry pies? You know, the one who was big, tooth missing and hairy?"

Izo's eyes flashed with something that Ace would identify as pure loathing. Ace blinked. That couldn't be it, right? Weren't the Whitebeards all for family and all that?

Izo's eyes went cold. "Teach? Gone." He said curtly with an unusual hatred. "Left the ship. Drop it." Ace thought that was way too weird, but let it go.

He turned back to his food, eating some meat. Again he frowned, but now for another reason. Slowly, he took another bite, savouring the tast and swallowing. Noticing the lack of inhuman speed stealing food, Marco turned towards Ace. "What's wrong? Feeling ill? Light headed?"

Ace nearly rolled his eyes. _'Ever the mother hen.'_ "No, no. Well, not exactly _wrong_ , but...I recognize food once I eat it, you know. Like.." He wondered how to explain it. "Every cook has a different style, so...I was wondering if it wasn't Thatch who cooked this."

Ace would have had to be blind and deaf not to notice the tense silence that had fallen in the hall. Marco had a blank look, but Ace could tell his face had lost quite a bit of color. Disturbed, he looked for Luffy, and almost gaped at the sheer sorrow flowing off him in waves. Ace now was getting a really bad feeling that he didn't like. He tried to crush the dread inside his stomach before it spread into his body. He looked around at the other commanders: Haruta was teary eyed, Vista had his fingers wrapped tightly around his mug, Izo had his eyes firmly closed, looking solemn.

"Guys," said Ace slowly, praying to any God that existed for everything to be alright. "Where is Thatch?"

 _A mission. Please let him be on a mission. Sleeping somewhere. In the infirmary with a cold._ Ace knew deep down that all of these were almost impossible to be true, though he wished they were.

Marco sighed heavily, as always being the one with enough courage to let the bomb drop. "Ace, Thatch is...well...he isn't with us anymore. He..he died."

Ace felt the world stop. He knew he must have been deathly pale, for Marco put a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. Ace couldn't even breathe. Thatch. Idiotic Thatch. Prankster Thatch. _Kind, smiling, caring and good hearted Thatch_. It always happened to the good ones, didn't it?

Images of Thatch filled his mind. Except from Marco, Thatch had been the only one with whom Ace had started to build a sort of trust, a bond. One with whom Ace didn't have to worry about being betrayed or stabbed in the back. That Thatch had died.

Died. Die. _'What a horrible word.'_ Ace thought. _'I hate it.'_

Having stayed silent for so long, he finally said. "H-How?"

All of the pirates scowled angrily, making Ace understand he was killed. At that moment, Ace didn't care who, he wished the guy would suffer. A _lot_. With a lot of effort, Marco finally spat the name with venom.

"Marshall D. Teach."

A pin dropped.


	9. Ace is sorry

**Review responses:**

 **GreenDarkness: Well, he _is_ their dead brother, of course they'd be treating him like that! And I think I'm pouring all my grief on Thatch's death on this fic. :(**

 **Ar111: Oh, _that_ you don't have to worry about, there is NO WAY I'm keeping bonding time out of this!**

 **Littleditto: Thanks ;)**

 **12ReiRei: Thank you so much, those words inspired me. And you want reactions? Just read and I dare you not to cry.**

 **Lunapok: Oh, did he blow up! Just read, though I must warn you, read at your own risk...*creepy sounds***

 **Tricia: Don't worry, it was nothing! You'll have to wait a bit, and are you serious? If Ace didn't change the future, I would strangle him myself.**

 **Warning: Just a tad bit angsty.**

* * *

Ace stood entirely still, mouth agape as those words truly hit him. Teach, who was supposed to be their own brother, who was supposed to be the Old Man's son, had killed Thatch. Now he understood why Izo had that tone of pure hatred when he had asked, the guy was a traitor. Ace soured at the thought of him having asked about the man and Teach being the first one to pop in his head felt like ashes on his mouth. Ace scowled hard, his temper flashing.

"Why the hell did that bastard kill Thatch?!" Ace shouted his question. "Killing a crew mate is just sick, no matter what!" He rounded on Marco, as he had gathered from his own time, that he was one of those closest to Thatch and vice versa. "Where were you?! Any of you!" He added at the other commanders. "How could you have let this happen?!" Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his hat, staying unusually quiet while his crewmembers didn't utter a word.

"It happened during the night after the mission where Thatch found the Dark-Dark Fruit." Said Haruta in a small voice, looking towards the floor. "Teach was on watch duty. He stabbed Thatch on the back and took the Devil Fruit. We couldn't do anything."

Ace, in his anger, let his mouth run wild and said some stuff he would really regret later. "Wasn't he one of your _so called brothers_?" He said the last word mockingly, making many of them cringe. "Or is stabbing someone in the back considered a sibling quarrel now?" It seemed that Ace's words had hit home, as all of those who could hear him were either fighting tears or glaring at the ground. It was one thing to blame themselves about Thatch's death. It was another to hear it from their youngest brother, who also happened to be dead because they couldn't save him after he tried to avenge Thatch.

Ace turned yet again to a now-white sheet-Marco. "Is this the kind of family you told me about? Where you all were happy because you were accepted and not treated like outcasts? Wow, guess that value dims when compared to a devil fruit. No wonder I died!"

And that was the final straw for Izo as he shouted. "Enough!" He knew without even watching that Marco was fighting back a sob, that his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. He knew that, as the eldest, Marco considered it his duty to protect his younger brothers, and losing two of them, not being able to save them made him convinced that he had failed. As he always did, Marco took it as his own responsibility, meaning his fault. And hearing the accusation from Ace's mouth was like a sea stone bullet inside Marco's chest. As Ace was Luffy's older brother, he too had that kind of conviction, and although he would never do it purposely, he now was using that against Marco.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled at his older brother, truly shocked that he would say this. The Strawhats had their jaws on the ground. The man they had met in Alabasta was calm, funny, caring and patient. They would have never thought Ace would flare up like this.

"Luffy, Izo, it's alright, yoi." Marco said, his voice weak, so unlike his usual calm self. Ace was panting after. His rant and seemed to have regained his senses. The first thing he thought was that Marco's voice wasn't _meant_ to sound like that. He then paled as he realized that he had been the cause. And that's when he felt like the world's biggest jerk. Who was he anyway, to judge Marco? Who was he to say those words to the people who had lost a brother and probably felt guilty about his death? Ace felt the blood drain from his face completely when he noticed Haruta sobbing freely with Vista patting her shoulder. Both of them looked really sad.

"I..I..I didn't mean...I don't think you guys..I wasn't really.." but Ace couldn't think of what to say. He suddenly realized how much his words must have hurt. He knew he blamed himself about Sabo's death and he hadn't known about it until it was over. He wondered how it must have felt, waking up not to be able to see Tahtch anywhere and then someone goes to his cabin, only to find him in a pool of blood.

He knew that if Luffy had said something like he did when Sabo died, Ace would have been crushed.

 _'I really am a devil.'_ Was Ace's only thought before he bolted out of the room running, ignoring the cries of his name.

* * *

Luffy watched as his brother run away, hurt crossed all over his face. He couldn't believe Ace said those words, even if he understood why he would say that.

"Why did Ace say those things?" Luffy turned to see that it was Curiel who asked the question which was surely going through everyone's thoughts.

Luffy hesitated, but at the sight of depression practically reeking inside the gallery, he thought he had no choice.

"You guys...you don't really know anything about this period of Ace's life, do you?"

"What do you mean, Luffy?" Asked a confused Rakuyou. Luffy sighed, wondering how to put this.

"Ace...after he joined you guys he was always happy, always laughing and smiling and joking...but he wasn always like this." Luffy shot a hand through his black hair. "Ace has locked himself up, he has put a barrier around himself to protect his heart from being hurt. All his life, he's been faced with betrayel, hurt, pain, insecurity. And no one was there to help him, no one to ease his worries and listen."

Luffy looked mad at this as he himself hadn't been able to help Ace where had needed it all those years ago, while the others were staring wide eyed at Luffy. Marco urged him to continue.

"He let someone get close to him, enough to call him a brother. Sabo was his first and best friend. And he was taken from him in a horrible way. When Ace set sail, he probably felt like he wasn't capable for the title of captain, as he hadn't had the courage to tell his crewmembers about his heritage. And then you guys showed up, at this time his enemies. He's kidnapped and his crew disbanded. And what's worse, the person he wants to kill in order to prove that he is better than his father wants to make him family. As soon as he feels like he can accept it, cause really trust me when I say he wants it, too, he is betrayed yet again. He is hurt yet again."

Luffy sighed after that and said softly. "His anger is what keeps him safe. Defended from the outside world."

There were whispers after Luffy was done while Marco had a puzzled look in his face. "Ace..." He got up and exited the gallery.

* * *

Ace ran like his life depended on it, his eyes tightly closed in self fury. He soon ran into a solid object, sending him to the ground. When he looked up, he saw Namur smiling down at him. Ace felt his stomach turn upside down, for he did not deserve that smile.

"Sorry there, Ace. Are you alright? Can you stand?" Ace shot up and took a step back from the fishman.

"No, don't. You shouldn't _care_. I'm a demon, I'm scum. You _should not care_ wether I live or die. It'd be better if you didn't." And with that he started running again, leaving a shocked, speechless Namur who looked as if something had exploded in front of him.

Ace stopped to catch a breath and realized that sooner or later someone would catch up with him, as they were on a ship and he had no where to run. And he didn't want that. He didn't want to confront them and see their furious glares not hear their disappointed words. He walked slowly towards the railing and looked at the sea. It always calmed him, made him forget any trouble. The sea, he always thought, meant freedom. He never had imagined that his 'freedom' would keep him prisoner.

He clenched his fist enough to draw out blood and hit the railing. Why, oh God, why did he have to always mess everything up?! He couldn't get Haruta's tears out of his mind and he doubted he would ever forget the look on Marco's face.

He started beating his head to the railing, as if thinking that he should suffer like they did.

"I. Am. Such. An. Idiot." Every word was followed by a harder crash than the previous.

"If you slam your head once more, I'm going to split it in two, yoi." Ace froze midway and turned around, facing the first commander who stood arm crossed with a disapproving frown. If it was directed at Ace himself or him beating his head, Ace didn't know. He gulped. Ace really didn't want to deal with this so soon.

Ace blurted the first thing that popped to his head. "I'm sorry."

Marco just frowned, speaking in a neutral voice. "That you are."

"I..I didn't mean any of it, I was just so angry, I..." Ace didn't know how to finish that though and suddenly found the floor way too interesting.

Finally, he sighed. "You must really hate me now." He whispered softly rubbing his eyes with his fingers as if to ease a headache.

"Do you really think that, yoi?" Marco asked still in that neutral voice and Ace nodded.

"Of course, after the things I said...I'm hating myself so much right now, I can't imagine how much you must hate me."

"I hear that that is not too hard to achieve." The Phoenix commented and Ace's body went rigid.

"Yeah." He said lowly then repeated. "I'm sorry. I truly am." He didn't think Marco would actually believe him, though it was worth a try. Ace suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and was looked up to see Marco giving him a little smile.

"Come, yoi."

"Come?" Ace questioned confused. "Go where?"

"In the gallery, right?" Said the first commander as if it wad obvious. "You're going to apologize and then we're going to forget this ever happened, yoi."

One would think Ace got Luffy's ability with how low his jaw had dropped. "What?! Are you mad?! After all that...How can you forgive me so easily?! A demon like me-"

Ace never got to finish as Marco punched him across the head, sending. The first user to the ground. Before Ace could move, Marco had knelt down to eye level and was looking at Ace with cold determination.

"Never, and I repeat, _never_ , are you to refer to yourself as that. You got me, yoi?"

Ace couldn't talk because of the lump formed in his throat, so he just nodded.

At the gallery, when Ace expected glares and scowls, he was met with concerned questions. He apologized to them all and Izo said that if he ever did it again, he'd shoot him straight into 'that empty space you call a brain'.

Ace had laughed at that, and you'd have had to be deaf not to hear the relief in it.

 **A/N: Don't kill me please**


	10. Ace is curious

**GreenDrkness: I love writing them and am glad you like them, too.**

 **InFamousSlyMonkey: you know, reading this review would be the only time I ever liked math. XD**

 **Littleditto: Thanks! And Marco meant that it's not hard for Ace to hate himself, not others!**

 **SakuraHD: I loved your review, it was amazing! You will have all your wishes come true, but please be patient.**

 **StarliteOracle: Thanks!**

 **Lunapok: I personally loved the chapter! And thanks for reading!**

 **12ReiRei: Read on, dear great reviewer, read on...**

* * *

"What?" Marco said, sure he had misheard. "You want to know about Luffy's X scar?"

It had been four days since Ace had arrived from the past and till now the topic of his death had been avoided. No one had told and when he asked something related to it, they all changed subject.

Ace nodded. Marco could already see where this was going and he didn't like it. He could just imagine Ace throwing himself in the ocean to drown when he found out Luffy had almost died trying to save him. Yep, he totally believed the raven haired teen would do that.

"I don't think so yoi." Marco denied and turned to what he was doing.

"WHAT?" Ace yelled in shock. "Why?! What's so bad that when I asked Luffy, he looked like something had sucked the life out of his eyes?"

"You asked Luffy about that?!" Marco shouted incredulous. He remembered clearly the way Luffy had reacted after he had regained consciousness. Being reminded of why couldn't have been pleasant. He had to remind himself that this Ace didn't know anything about the War of Best. "Okay, what did Luffy tell you, yoi?"

Ace still looked pretty upset, but answered. "He looked really weird, he had this sad smile when he touched the scar and said 'This? This is what reminds me that I wasn't strong enough.' What wasn't he strong enough for?"

Marco weighed his opinions. He could just walk away or stay and explain everything about the war that had taken the life of the younger fire user. Really, even an idiot could see which was better.

"Nothing, yoi." Marco said and by the way Ace scowled he realized tha the boy was not happy.

"I need to know, how else am I supposed to protect him?!" Ace growled under his breath. "He is my little brother!"

"He is _my_ little brother as well, in case you have forgotten, yoi." Countered Marco and Ace fell silent. "As are you. And right now I'm protecting both of you and saving both of you unnecessary pain. If Luffy had wanted to tell you, he would have, yoi, so now I'm keeping his secret. You will not hear a word about it from me."

"Clearly." Ace muttered with crossed arms as he glared at Marco. "Know that I will get to the bottom of this. Sooner or later I will find out what happened, to both Luffy and me!"

The younger fire user stormed into the other direction, leaving a worried first commander behind. Marco knew that, for one thing, the D-s were stubborn and determined, so he had no doubt that Ace would not stop until he got at least a clue about the War. Of the Best. As Ace had said, it was a matter of time, but between sooner or later, Marco preferred later.

* * *

Ace was serious when he said he would get to the bottom of this and decided that. First he had to find out about Luffy's scar. For now, that was the only lead he had. He wondered how to go on from now.

 _'Well, if I want to find out about the scar, but Luffy won't tell me, then who else better to ask for a captain's doings than said captain's crew?'_ Ace thought with a triumphant grin.

He started searching the Moby Dick, as the Straw Hat Pirates were staying there, too and ended up on the deck, where he spotted an orange-head, and decided it must be the navigator. 'Cause really, how many people were there with that hair color?!

Ace noted the girl was standing by the figurehead, looking repeatedly from the three Logposes on her hand to the sky and writing on a notebook.

Ace came to sand next to her. "Hey."

"Ara, hello Ace. Gotten used to this time period by now?"

Ace grimaced at her words and thought about everything that had happened so far. His little brother in the New World, the crew's behavior towards him, the treason of Teach (Blackbeard, they called him now), Thatch's death and also his little explosion.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to it." He admitted and the girl chuckled. "Uhh...your name was Nami, right?"

Nami gave an affirmative nod, still not looking up from her work.

Ace smiled. "Great! I was looking for you. In fact, for any member of Luffy's crew, really. When did you join him?" For all Ace knew, she could have joined just now and knew nothing about Luffy's scar.

"I was the second to join Luffy, though I officially joined him after we had gotten the fifth member."

Ace thought that that didn't make any sense whatsoever, but went along with it.

"Really?" He said innocently. "Then you must know where did he get that scar on his chest, right?" Ace noted how Nami's body stiffened, her shoulders tensed as her eyes got a haunted look. Now Ace was beginning to really worry about that damned scar. Just what had happened to Luffy?

This time, Nami _did_ look up and stared at Ace dead in the eye. A minute of tense silence went as both held the stare of the other without faltering, the waves crashing with the wooden ship being the only sound heard by them.

Finally, Nami spoke, her voice flat yet kinda sad. "No. I do not know, as the only ones who do were there." There was a hint of regret that Ace couldn't help but notice. The answer only served to multiple his questions.

"What happened? Where was he and who were these 'ones' who know?" Ace hastily questioned, wanting to know and then asked one thing that to his mind seemed pretty weird. " _Why_ weren't you there?"

Ace hadn't noticed that sometime between his questions, Nami's body had started shaking as she recalled what happened two years ago.

"I'm so sorry, Ace." Came the quivering voice and Ace noticed her eyes had some tear threating to fall. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry." And with that she grabbed her notebook and left running the other side.

Ace blinked in shock and he started to get really anxious about the whole thing. Just what had happened?!

* * *

No matter how much he questioned them, the Straw Hats were pretty tight lipped about what had happened and Ace still had no idea about his death nor about Luffy's now famous X scar, though he had this feeling the two were related. When he had dared and bluntly asked Zoro how he had died, the swordsman had stayed silent for a while, before saying in a solemn voice.

"You died a honorable death, Ace."

 _'How the hell is that supposed to be helpful?!'_ Ace thought aggravated as he entered the gallery. He walked towards the commanders' table, throwing himself into the nearest chair, which happened to be next to Marco.

The first commander looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Still no clue?"

"No." Growled the younger fire user, glaring at Marco. "And I imagine you're really happy about that, aren't you?"

"Very much." Confirmed the other with a relieved sigh. Ace, dare I say it?, pouted at the blond and started eating the first thing his hand could grab...which happened to be the piece of meat Luffy had been holding.

"Oi! That meat is mine!" Luffy shouted in anger as he stood up.

"Was." Corrected Ace with a smirk. "You know the rules."

Luffy growled and lunged at Ace, both now pulling hard the piece of meat and fighting over it.

"Not again." Sighed Fossa.

Vista smiled. "Say whatever you like, I've missed this."

"We all have." Agreed Izo as they watched the two bond-brothers brawl. Suddenly, Ace stopped struggling and fell head on the table, body still. Luffy blinked.

"Ace?" He asked as he poked said boy's shoulder. "Ace? You still alive?" A snore was heard that had almost everyone laughing as they understood what was the problem: Ace had fallen asleep.

"It feels like forever since the last time this happened." Said Haruta with a sad smile. Curiel nodded. They now realized just how much hey had missed their baby brother (cause to them Ace would forever be their little brother) and just how much they depended on that smile of his to make everything seem brighter.

"Leave him, Lu." Said an amused Marco without looking up from his food as Luffy stood above Ace and still poked the his unmoving body. "You remember what happens after one of Ace's. Narcolepsy attacks. At this rate, he's going to wake up and-"

Ace suddenly shot up, the back of his head colliding with Luffy and sending him flying.

"-slam you to the ground." The blond finished his sentence and took a sip from his cup.

"Ow! Luffy what the hell?!" Cursed the older teen as he caressed the new bump on his head while Luffy laughed like an idiot. Ace sat back on his chair as he cursed under his breath before blinking.

"I fell asleep?" He asked the commanders near him, who all looked amused and got his answer.

"Yep!" Said Haruta, popping the 'p'. "Don't worry though, not the first time."

Vista chuckled. "Though falling asleep on food...I imagine the press would have a field day with that."

Izo nodded in agreement. "I can already see the headlines... **'Gold Roger's son! Re-killed by a bowl of soup!'** "

Ace paled, shoulders stiffened in shock while laughter echoed on the commanders' table. His head turned sharply towards Izo, eyes wide and unfocused. His body felt like every bone inside it had been crushed as his stomach clutched painfully. Had he really heard that, or was it just some kind of sick dream? Did Izo really just say...? Ace knew he would never have told anyone on that ship about his biological father.

 _'And that leaves just one option.'_ Ace thought coldly as he looked towards Marco with a betrayed look mixed with fury. A look of such hurt which, frankly, shattered the blond's heart.

"Don't look at me like that, Ace." Marco siad with sad eyes locked on Ace's cold ones, as the table quiet need down. They all seemed to know what the problem was with Ace. Luffy watched with a blank face. "Ace..." He whispered.

"I didn't betray your secret. It wasn't meant to happen, but they found out." Marco finished.

"That's right." Said Rakuyou quickly. "We all found out in the same time, but it wasn't Marco. We don't mind, Ace."

"Then who?!" Exploded Ace. "I know I wouldn't and neither would Luffy! And for everything I ever heard of Whitebeard, I would have thought he would know how to keep information that could get me killed a secret!"

"It would have been better if we had found out from you." Muttered Izo, recalling the time when Squardo had stabbed his father.

"What?" Asked Ace confused. Why did Izo say that? Why would it have been better?

Marco shot a hand through his hair as he sighed deeply. No way out of it, was there? He couldn't believe that he was going back on his words and being the one to tell Ace about two years ago, anyway.

"It did." He said simply, only confusing Ace more.

"What did? Just spill it, already, Marco!" MArco watched him dead in the eye with a defeated expression.

"You said that secret could get you killed, right? Well, it did." Marco paused, leaving only heavy silence. "This is why I didn't want to tell you, Ace. The Marines found out that you were related to Gol D. Roger. Your execution was announced and in case you haven't noticed, we the Whitebeards don't let others harm our own without a fight."

Ace had frozen in shock as Marco talked. His face was drained of any color and his palms were sweaty. A fire man he was, but he had never felt Colder than now. At the time, the only word he could make out was. "War..."

 **A/N: Done!**


	11. Enough with the sad stories!

**InFamousSlyMonkey: What can I say? I love cliffhangers!**

 **GreenDrkness: Well, when he gets back, they're gonna find out differently, I just didn't want to ruin the surprise! *pout***

 **'Course he is, he is a D.**

 **Yeah, that sucks, but I love it that way! *smirk***

 **Read on, dear reviewer, read on...**

 **Thnx!**

 **Littleditto: Oh!...Ok, now I feel stupid. Thnx!**

 **12ReiRei: Have I ever said that I love your reviews? Because they're darn good! Thank you so much! Hope you like this one too!**

 **Caraline Fisher: Hahahahahahahah! Well, here you go! Be sure to review this chapter too! Thanks!**

 **StarliteOracle: What can I say, the responsibility falls on Marco's shoulders. Though I still do feel sorry about him, even if I a relying on him too much.**

 **Lunapok: Damn right he won't! Serves him right! *holding back tears***

 **Guest: Firstly, thanks for reviewing, and secondly, I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions.**

 **Guest number 2: DUN DUN DUN...! *grins maniacally***

 **Guest number 3: FDunno why he didn't. That's why I wrote it, I wondered as well.**

 **Guest number 4: I just did (leave it there, I mean).**

 **Yes, yes he should.**

 **Yes, yes they would.**

 **Yes, yes they would.**

 **No, no they didn't.**

 **Now. *smiles innocently***

 **L.L: he found out in the earlier chapters, remember? Yeah, I hadn't realized that!**

 **Yes, they had met and that's a secret~! Thanks!**

 **SoulMore: Thanks!**

 **Now enjoy!**

* * *

Luffy was depressed. The Whitebeard Pirates had tried bringing him up but the boy had not smiled since Ace had fell on the ocean, and the crew couldn't stand the fact that the impossibly big grin was missing. He didn't eat much, he didn't talk much and spent most of the day standing on the figurehead, his face sad. Sometimes, Whitebeard would call him in his cabin and try to reassure him that Ace was alright...

"Luffy, son, do not worry. I know for a fact that Ace has been transported somewhere, so he is fine. Izo and the other commanders are researching information about the whirpool, we will find him soon enough." The old Yonko spoke kindly to the boy on his lap.

Without looking up, Luffy said. "It was my fault." And this was what was really eating the ravenatte inside. The thought that he was the cause of his brother's disappearance. The thought that maybe he wouldn't be able to see Ace anymore. That he would lose one more brother...

"It was not you fault, Luffy. It was an accident." The sight of Luffy in that state practically shattered Whitebeard's heart. He was worried sick about Ace and even though he knew Marco and Izo were doing everything in order to find out where Ace went, he couldn't help but worry. And the situation was affecting the 16 year old in such a way that he felt hopeless and unable to assure the boy that everything would be fine.

"I had another brother, you know?" Spoke Luffy's trembling voice suddenly making Whitebeard turn his head sharply towards the boy. This was the first time one of the two D. brothers offered any information whatsoever about their past. He admitted himself that he was curious about the duo and was willing to listen.

"Had?" He asked simply, not liking the past tense Luffy used.

Luffy swallowed hard, before nodding. "Um. S-sabo. He was the kind brother. He was really smart and funny and strong!...But he was also sad...His parents were nobles that he hated. He said that even with them, he was all alone. I didn't really know what a mom or dad was, but from what he said, they sounded awful."

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes at that. He took such joy from being a father, he wondered how some people were not able to appreciate what children could bring to man.

He urged Luffy to continue. "So, where is Sabo now?"

"Ten years ago...he had a problem." Whitebeard slightly widened his eyes. He remembered what Ace had said the day Luffy crashed at Moby Dick. That he wasn't there for the one who needed him.

"Son..what happened to your brother?"

Luffy's upper lip trembled as he answered, his eyes shadowed by his hat. "When he was ten, he set sail in order to be free...but, he crossed paths with a Celestral Dragon. His boat got shot down."

Whitebeard's eyes widened as he struggled to keep his anger down. The gritting of his teeth was the only sign that he had heard about the fate of a child who died on the whim of a noble. He felt his blood boil as his hand tightened its grip on the bisento, willing its holder to cut down something in order to vent down his frustration. How cruel the world was, to rid an innocent child of his life without a second thought.

Whitebeard reminded himself that he had a child of his own to comfort right now, so he started patting the teenager's back.

"I see..." He said, his voice sounded tired and sad. What more could he say? The loss of family was something that scared even the strongest man in the world. "Was he free then...?"

Luffy choked down a sob as he thought back to Sabo, to the smiling boy with a gap in his teeth and blue attire and goggles. With a shaky breath, he whispered.

"I don't know."

* * *

Ace couldn't believe it. He half feared he would pass out once again. His secret, the one thing that seemed to haunt him for every day of his life, the one thing that he despised and in the same time feared, had been exposed. They knew. They _all_ knew. And to make things worse, he now had a freaking war to worry about. Taking a deep breath, he recalled what the commanders said.

"A war." He repeated in a quiet vocie. "A war against the Marines. I was executed?" He cursed under his breath when Marco nodded grimly. Great, just what he needed! As if dying wasn't enough, he just _had_ to die like _that man_ , executed by the marines.

"It was just before your execution that Sengoku announced that you had Roger's blood running in your veins, yoi. The entire world was watching through a den den mushi's recording."

Ace paled white as snow when he heard that. He felt his head spinning as he threw himself in the neares chair. "What happened?" He asked in shock.

"We tried to save you, but despite our efforts, we lost you that day, Ace." Luffy said with tears in his eyes, empty eyes that seemed to flash through every memory of the day two years ago.

Ace widened his eyes as realization dawned on him. "No. Freaking. Way." He stood up and whirled towards Luffy as every bit of color left his face. He knew Luffy, sometimes better than he knew himself, and if Luffy caught wind of his execution...

"You were there, weren't you?" He asked in a trembling voice. His shock soon turned into anger and guilt. "WHY?! Had you lost those few brain cells you have?! Why in the world would you try to save me? You should have known that it was dangerous! You could have died! You could have-"

"I didn't care!" Luffy interrupted with a yell. He looked up to meet Ace's eyes and Ace almost winced at the hurt that shined in them. "I'm your brother! It was my duty to come and try to save you! You'd have done the same! But..B-but..I couldn't. I couldn't save you! I wasn't strong enough. Even with Oyaji's crew there, we couldn't save you..."

Ace stood frozen during Luffy's speech. His guilt was killing him and his mind couldn't stop forming images of Luffy fighting in a war. Getting hurt...

"Wait,". Ace paled once more, his eyes so wide he worried they would come out of his head. "The Old Man was there, too?" He turned to the crew.

"You _all_ were?"

"As I said, we don't let others harm one of our own, yoi." Marco said with a warm smile. "The fact that Oyaji wasn't going to just let them execute you is the reason there even was a war."

Ace stared at all of them, meeting each pair of eyes before asking. "But...why?"

Marco would have been exasperated, seeing as he _just_ explained it, had it not been for Ace's genuine tone of confusion. He stared at Ace. He knew Ace was in no way as stupid as others thought of him, he was in face rather intelligent, as he had proved when inventing the Striker. For some reason, Ace's confusion worried him.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Rakuyou asked incredulous. He remembered Ace having trust problems before he joined the crew, but this seemed to push it. "We couldn't have just let them kill you!"

"Yes, well." Ace struggled on how to explain it. "That's what I'm asking. _Why_ wouldn't you just let them kill me? Why endanger yourselves trying to save someone like me? Luffy, I can understand, he's a big hearted idiot with a determination of steel and crazy caring. But you...I just don't get it. The Old Man wasn't in the best of health, last I saw him. Why would he charge in a war against marines, who probably summoned their admirals and maybe even the Shichibukai! No offense or something, but it seems pretty stupid. And even if you would have been able to save me, it would have been worthless in the end, you would have lost too much. It was a war, after all."

If Marco didn't have such good self control, he would have gaped at ace with a dropped jaw like his fellow commanders were doing. He noticed Luffy giving him a look of 'I told you so' and recalled what he had said after Ace's explosion when he heard about Thatch's death.

Marco felt stupid. So, so stupid. During the time he had known Ace he had considered himself Ace's best friend. The one who would always be there for him, and yet he had been too blind to see the extension of Ace's pain and low self-esteem. Here was a boy, _his 18 year old little brother,_ telling him that he _shouldn't_ have tried to save him. That he should have left him to die, because he wasn't _worth_ saving. He felt ashamed and angry with himself. He couldn't believe what an awful brother he had been to Ace, who would do anything to see him smile.

This time, it was Izo who had been able to compose himself first. Stepping forward, he spoke slowly like trying to make a three years old understand something difficult. "Ace, let me ask you something. When you were captain of the Spades, if one of your men was captured by the marines, wouldn't you have gone through hell and back to save him? And even now that you're not part of our crew, wouldn't you have helped if one of us was captured?"

"Of course I would!" Ace said immideately. The thought of abandoning one of his friends was just sickening. He knew he wouldn't have left stone unturned till he had rescued his crewmember. And even if the Whitebeard's were not his crew, he couldn't deny that during the last days he had grown closer to then and he would be damned if he wasn't grateful for the way they treated him.

"There we go." Said Izo with a satisfied smile, speaking gently. "Does that answer your question?"

Ace paused, thought about what he himself had said and frowned. "That's different." He insisted stubbornly.

"How is that any different?!" Exploded finally Haruta, her voice trembling with the effort of keeping her tears in. "Why is it that you think we're not allowed to risk our lives for you when you would throw yours without a second's hesitation to save us?! How is that right?"

"Becasue I'm a-!" Ace got interrupted by Marco sending him one of his deadliest glares and saying in a low voice.

"If you start referring to yourself once more as worthless, demon, scum e.c.c then I will show you exactly why my brothers and sisters think it unwise to disobey me, yoi."

Ace shut his mouth, thought a little with a frown placed on his face then shrugged his shoulders. "Then I got nothing."

Marco felt relieved that he wasn't the only one to groan at that response.

"Ace, what part of 'we care about you' do you not understand?" Asked Bleinhelm with a facepalm.

"The caring part." Muttered Luffy under his breath, making Ace shoot a dirty look at him. He then turned at all of them.

"Can you tell me? About the war."

A dark look came over their faces, as the temperature seemed to drop by degrees. Almost all of them had hung their heads in silence and waited for the others to break the heavy silence. Even the Straw Hats we're listening, as they hadn't have the courage to ask Luffy.

"It happened in Marineford." Started Jozu thinking they'd better get on with it, before Ace lost his patience. Ace listened carefully, knowing that he was hearing about his future, his death. "Teach had made himself a candidate for the position of Shichibukai and needed to bring in some big shot pirate in order to earn it."

"No way!" Ace yelled in shock and self disgust. "I get done in by _Teach_?!"

Marco and Izo chuckled at that, not being able to hide the amusement. This was the Ace they knew.

Fossa shook his head. "From what we know, he was after Luffy. He just happened to cross you, as you had been hunting him down to make him pay for killing Thatch." Ace bristled at the thought of that man anywhere near his younger brother and looked at Luffy, just to remind himself that he was there.

"You fought and he won. He had no idea about your heritage, to him you were just the pirate he needed to obtain the title of Shichibukai. When you were handed to the marines, your identity was revealed and they made your execution their top priority."

Ace paled at that, taking a deep breath and forcing his nerves to calm down, seeing as this hadn't happened and he had a chance to change it.

Curiel took it from there. "Oyaji gathered his allies and all of us stormed inside Marineford in order to save you. Little did we know that someone else had been there before us." He looked at Luffy, making Ace turn, too. He felt a tick appear on his forehead when he saw Luffy whistling innocently.

"Ahou." He muttered with an eye twitch as Curiel continued, dropping the bomb.

"He broke into Impel Down with the intention of saving you. When he couldn't, he broke out tons of prisoners and went to Marineford. His entrance was epic too, he fell along with a ship in the middle of the battlefield."

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled, smacking Luffy across the head as his crew smiled fondly. That sounded _so_ like Luffy. Ace was tugging on his hair, looking ready to tear it out.

"Stupid, idiotic, reckless, crazy, brat of a brother." He was muttering along with a few curses here and there. Rakuyou continued, thinking he would better just get it over with.

"As you guessed earlier, the Shichibukais were there, along with the Admirals and an army of marines from all ranks. It was very helpful that we had Luffy's group on our side and Luffy even managed to get you away from the platform. You were safe and on your way to escape along with Luffy. Everything was looking well, until..."

The bright mood that had been there now seemed so far away and Ace gulped, not sure he wanted to hear the rest. It was too much, he didn't want to imagine how many lives were lost. But he had to know.

He gathered his courage and managed to get out. "Until...?"

"Oyaji ordered us all to leave, planning to stay by himself and give us a chance to escape, knowing he wouldn't make it."

Ace felt his respect for the Old Man rise to a notch. He had sacrificed himself in order to save his crew and he admired that. Maybe he wasn't that ba after all. He then frowned.

"Old Man Whitebeard is strong, he should have been able to hold off the marines. So how come I died? I should have had more sense than to let his sacrifice go in vain."

At that he heard Luffy let out a humorless laugh. It was an empty, haunted laugh that sent chills down Ace's spine. Luffy looked at Ace with eyes wet with tears.

"Remember Ace, around twelve years ago?" He asked and Ace knew that Luffy meant ten years ago in his timeline. "When there was the Fire at Grey Terminal and you were fighting Bluejam? Well, that wasn't the only time I witnessed your worst habit in a death battle."

Ace felt his body grow cold. He remembered clear as crystal what happened that day. When Dadan came and told him to run away. He remembered the words he said as if he had said them yesterday. _'I never back down from a fight.'_

"Oh no." He whispered with his head on his hands. Without looking up, he asked Luffy. "Who?"

Luffy spoke with well hidden sorrow and hate. "One of the admirals, Akainu, started insulting Oyaji. You rose to the bait. You fought and he burned your arm. He had eaten a Logia magma fruit, so it was stronger than your fire. At the time I wanted to help you, I really did. But Iva-chan's power had drained and I couldn't move. Akainu saw that and aimed a magma fist at me."

Ace's breath hitched as he understood what had happened. He had paled and so had the Straw Hats. They hadn't even imagined that their captain had gone through so much during the war. Ace stood up and pulled Luffy in a hug as the younger (older now?) brother started shaking. Luffy buried his head on Ace's chest, gripping his yellow shirt as if his life depended on it.

"Y-You jumped I-in f-front o-of m-m-me a-and took t-the h-hit. Y-You d-died on m-my h-hands Ace! Y-You T-t-thanked us...a-all of us...f-for l-l-loving y-you. S-Someone l-l-like y-you, you s-said." Luffy's voice was choked as he cried, his mind shifting through the memories of that day. There wasn't any dry eye at the commander's table, Nami and Haruta were crying almost as loudly as Luffy.

"A-After y-you d-d-died, I passed out. M-Marco said J-Jinbe and the others t-tried t-to keep m-me safe. B-But A-A-Akainu m-m-managed t-to g-g-give me t-t-this scar...A-and then e-ven O-O-Oyaji d-d-died! I-I c-couldn't do...a-anything!"

Ace was hugging the boy tightly against his chest, rocketing him slightly and whispering comforting words in his ear. His blood boiled as his eyes stung with the familiar sensitation of tears. He felt guilty and angry at himself. How had he been so stupid?! How could he have allowed himself to die in front of Luffy?! He suddenly half wished he had never been so curious about that damned scar. He inwardly vowed to become stronger so he wouldn't put Luffy through all that pain and also so he could tear Akainu and Teach. Limb. For. Limb.

MArco approached the duo. "Ace-"

"Thank you, Marco." Ace cut him off with his eyes shadowed, his voice cracking. "Thanks all of you, but I don't wanna hear anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry." Ace kept repeating apologizes and for once Marco didn't scold him or smack him. He just put an arm around his shoulders as he let both boys cry about the hand fate had dealt them. Ace couldn't bring himself to look at anyone, much less Luffy. For he couldn't shake off the thought that made his insides turn upside down. The thought that he had broken his promise to Luffy. The thought that he had put his younger brother through the pain of losing another brother...

* * *

Somewhere on a ship sailing towards Moby Dick, a cloaked figure with blond hair and a scar on his face felt a shiver run don his spine. He looked up towards the sea, which was calm and quiet.

 _'I have a strange feeling...'_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for all the sad stuff, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. Tell me what you think! And also, I've got a question. After this, should I return Ace so fast to his time, or make him go to another time first? Like, I dunno, Roger's and have just about three or four long chapters. Answer please!**

 **TODAY'S QUESTION: WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE THE CHANCES OF SILVER RAYLEIGH BEING ACE'S GODFATHER?**


	12. Ace is shocked

**Lunapok: Thank you! And it may be Sabo, it may not be...who know? *evil grin***

 **Sweet Clementine: Glad to see you agree with me. I don't think I'm on a make Ace go back to Roger's time, too freaking long.**

 **GreenDrkness: Yes, yes it is.**

 **Yes, yes it is.**

 **I'm not surprised you figured it out!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Caroline Fisher: Yeahhhh! Me too!**

 **Key Shinigami: Thanks, I try. About that, Ace is going back. I just don't know if Ace should tell them he visited an alternate future!**

 **Littleditto: Guess you're righ. Oh well, stupid idea anyway. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Akagara: Thanks! And what can I say? I just love cliffhangers! When they're not directed at me at least. I can't suffer through them in a story where I have no idea what's gonna happen next.**

 **StarliteOracle: Are you kidding me? Whitebeard is going to have to restrain him in chains an-...*Silence~* an. Ideaaaa~ *big evil grin***

 **MochiIce: Yeah, I know that. But this is a Luffy who considered them family, cause he stayed there for like a year and kept it was cannon Luffy, then sure, things were gonna be different. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ReiRei12:THank you so much for your long reviews. I just freaking love to read them. It gives me motivation to post the next chapter! For that I'm offering to give some spoilers, if you want. Chose wisely, for I do not offer this lightly.**

 **Guest: YES!**

* * *

"So you really don't mind Gold Roger being my father?" Ace asked one last time, just to be sure.

"For the hundredth time, NO!" Exclaimed Namur in genuine exasperation. Ace had been asking that for the last 2 hours to just about anyone and receiving the same answer. Really, Naumr just had happened to hang around the fire user along with some of his brothers and had heard the question one too many times. He had forgotten just how stubborn Ace had been.

"Geez, excuse me for being doubtful." Said Ace annoyed as he folded his arms. "Maybe after growing up with others telling me that my existence is a sin, I would like hearing from this crew that they really don't care, don't you think?"

"No one is saying that is wrong, yoi." Marco said, without taking his eyes off Haruta and Luffy who were fighting for god knows what as Atmos and Vista cheered them on. "Just that we would think after asking that question a hundred times you'd finally start to believe it. Though I for myself don't see what the big deal is, yoi. Roger was a good man."

Ace growled lightly before taking on a mocking tone. "Right Marco, really. Being the first person in my whole life who said that, forgive me if I don't believe it. At all."

"What about what Naguri said?" Asked Luffy turning to him and in the moment of distraction Haruta was able to land a punch on his head. "Oi! That's cheating!"

Ace dismissed it with a waving hand. "Naguri was obviously disillusioned, the old man."

Marco raised an eyebrow at him, his expression lazy. (Which is really pathetic might I add, considering he is the most hard working person there). "Oh? Was I also disillusioned the millions of times I met him, yoi?"

Ace actually fell flat on the floor at that. "Y-You...You actually met him?!" He asked incredulous, looking at him as if he was meeting Marco for the first time. Marco nodded.

After a moment of silence, Ace carefully asked.

"Marco how old are you?" Marco shot him a dirty look and ignored the question, instead saying.

"Trust me when I say he was a remarkable man. He was worthy of respect and a man of honor, as much as he annoyed me when he would come here all smiles and grins, shouting for the whole Grand Line to hear 'Eddie! I brought rum! Let's drink!'. Seriously, sometimes I was tempted to throw him overboard, especially when he got drunk, yoi."

"You did throw him overboard, Marco!" Reminded Vista with a laugh, caressing his mustache. "When he was so drunk he asked you to join his crew, remember? And then you transformed and he said he was going to eat 'the flaming turnkey'?"

There were only two reasons Ace didn't out right laugh at that. One, it was something that man had done and two, Marco's expression left him to think that Roger was lucky he was dead and not within Marco's arm reach, so he stifled his laugh with his fist.

"Well, as much as I appreciated the history lesson, my mind is made up." Ace said, making it clear that he wasn't going to give up on his hatred for the late Pirate King anytime soon.

Marco shrugged. "Whatever, yoi. Just saying that you're wrong."

Ace opened his mouth to protest, when they were interrupted by Izo joining them. "What are all of you doing?" He asked, rising a perfect shaped eyebrow at his brothers and sister.

Namur shrugged, mirroring Marco's earlier gesture. "Haruta and Luffy are sparring, Vista and Atmos are cheering them on, while Ace and Marco are arguing about Ace's father."

Ace hadn't had the time to register just how good it was to hear his heritage accepted like that. To have Roger being called his father and not being faced with hateful words or disgusted faces. How he didn't feel that weight pressing on his heart, making him feel guilty for not telling because they knew. And he hadn't imagined he would feel that relieved.

Izo looked surprised. "Really? How so?"

Ace was going to answer, before he was yet again interrupted. Seriously, that was getting annoying. This time though, it was from the lookout nest, and today Fossa was on watch duty. "A ship! I see a ship approaching!"

Marco was immediately at the railings, the commanders and Ace after him as he checked for signs of a possible enemy.

"What ship is it?! Pirate ship? Marines?" Vista shouted at Fossa, who was looking at the ship through a telescope. He looked conflicted.

"Well?" Pressed Izo, holding his guns, looking at the approaching ship which was still too far away to identify.

"Well, they are nor marines nor pirates." He said, getting confused looks from those below him. Ace didn't really care, he just hoped he got to fight whoever was on that ship, 'cause really, he was getting rusty.

"Ah! It's his ship!" Ace almost jumped at the unexpected loud voice of his brother as Luffy rocketed himself there. Ace looked at Luffy's face and couldn't help but notice how bright and happy it had become. He practically looked like a Christmas tree lit up in front of him.

"Luffy, whose ship is that, yoi? And why wasn't I informed that we were getting visitors?" Marco asked in his first division commander voice as the others waited for Luffy to answer.

Luffy laughed, almost completely ignoring Marco. "I didn't even know he was coming! Shishishi! I wonder how he's gonna react?" He practically sang the last part as he stared at the ship which was coming closer.

"Ah, I believe that is my fault, Phoenix-san." They turned around and saw Robin smiling at them, along with the others from Luffy's crew. "I called him some days ago and told him to come. It seemed he is eager to meet you again, Luffy."

Luffy laughed happily while the division commanders looked confused, save for Marco who looked annoyed.

"This is good and all, but if one of you could tell me who is on that ship, I'd be very grateful, yoi." Nami took pity on him and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. His eyes widened before he returned back to normal and he leaned back, a small smile on his face as he looked at Ace, who I must mention was getting really confused. And a confused Ace is an annoyed Ace.

"Well? Who is it!" He asked impatiently as the other commanders seemed to share his confusion.

"Don't worry about it, it's the other troublemaker." He said waving a dismissing hand as he walked away form the group, leaving very confused commanders and a very irritated Portgas D. Ace.

"Oi, Marco, this isn't funny!" Namur called after him. "Can't you tell us who is it?"

"No way!" Denied instantly Luffy, looking at Ace. "It needs to be a surprise!"

"Again you with your surprises?" Asked an exasperated Izo. "Who is the surprise for this time?"

"For Ace!" Luffy exclaimed as he grinned while Ace blinked in surprise. "And for him." He then added as an afterthought and Izo's eyes widened as he put two and two together.

"Wait, Luffy, after Dressrosa...you had told Marco about meeting-!"

"Shshshshshsh!" Luffy said as he put his hands over Izo's mouth, preventing him from spilling the name of the stranger. Now Ace was getting really angry, and also really curious. He wondered who he was meeting this time that his brother was so excited about. He once more felt a pang of jealousy as he thought that Luffy's attention wouldn't be on him like it had been the past few years, but he crushed the unwanted feeling, thinking that it was good Luffy had other people in his life.

Without noticing, the mysterious ship was now docked next to the Moby Dick, on the other side of Sunny, and soon enough a female voice cut through the silence.

"We are from the Revolutionary Army! We got a message and coordinations that lead us to believe Monkey D. Luffy is on this ship! Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted!" Shouted back Izo as they all headed to the deck where had been gathered a crowd of curious pirates. Luffy made Ace hide from sight behind Frankey and Brook and while the fire user wanted nothing more than to stand in the middle of the deck, he failed to resist Luffy's puppy eyes.

Soon enough, three cloaked figures were on deck. One had visible curly blond hair, the other was a woman with short brown, almost orange hair while the other, judging from the skin that showed, was a fishman.

As soon as he stepped on deck, the blond searched the crowd with his eyes, on guard but in the same time not giving off any threating aura. "Luffy?" He asked and Ace blinked. He could have sworn he knew that voice. But where had he heard it before?

Luffy grinned like the sun and literally rocketed himself to the blond, laughing while the blond was thrown some feet back, almost falling on the ocean.

"What the hell, Luffy?!" Cursed the blond as Luffy laughed, apologizing but clearly not meaning it on the least. Something about that blond just gave Ace a feeling as he peeked behind Brook. He just felt familiar, like some memory that you know but just can't seem to recall at all.

"I missed you." Luffy whispered as the blond ruffled his hair. "Ooooohhhh, you're not gonna believe what happened! It's the most amazing thing ever! Shishishi!"

The blond chuckled. "Yeah, I heard from Robin-san."

"She told you?!" Poor Luffy looked so disappointed as he pouted, but the blond shook his head.

"No, she just told me that I'd regret it if I didn't come to visit you. Knowing Robin-san, I thought better not to doubt it and convinced Dragon-san to let me come. It wasn't that hard once I mentioned your name. So, where's my surprise?"

The brown haired girl shook her head at that. The revolutionaries started taking off their cloaks, giving Ace better access to their appearances and his blood ran cold when he saw the blond boy. He stared unabashedly at the man who was putting a top hat on his head, his hand blocking the full view of his face. For a moment he thought he saw...but it couldn't be, that's person was dead! Even so...He looked just like-!

Ace suddenly stopped breathing as his head leaned back a little, before he sneezed. Loudly. With some fire coming out of his nose. Naturally, he attracted the attention of everyone on deck, including the revolutionaries' and Luffy signaled Brook and Frankey to move. Ace was rubbing his nose and didn't see the look of pure shock on the faces of their guests, especially the Blond's.

"Geez." Muttered Ace while he turned a little to face the revolutionaries and he too froze. He now could see the blond's face and couldn't take his eyes off it. He felt like his body had been thrown in a blizzard of snow, every muscle in his body had stopped moving. His heart skipped three beats when he locked eyes with those familiar brown orbs. Even in his shock, Ace couldn't help but notice things about the man who was gaping in front of him. He looks almost the same, Ace thought. He didn't have that gap on his teeth though, and now his face sported that burn scar. The blond had paled so much though he looked like death dawned on him.

When the other broke the staring contest to look at Luffy, Ace was brought back to reality. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he now glared at Sa-the man. 'Cause there was no way it was him. He was dead.

"L-Luffy...A-Am I dreaming?" He asked and Ace remembered now why his voice sounded familiar. Ace almost shouted at him to stop talking with his voice. "Cause if I am...I don't wanna wake up."

"It's no dream, Sabo." Smiled gently Robin. "It really is him."

Ace's mind shattered like a wall of bricks when Robin called the man by that sacred name. His hand unconsciously grabbed the crossed S on his arm as he snarled at the blond, who had started approaching, his eyes watery as he bit his lip.

"A-Ace."

"Stop it!" Ace shouted and the man stopped dead on his tracks. Huh. Funny, Ace hadn't really believed he would actually stop. He scowled, looking at tthe man with cold eyes, which seemed to hurt him, but Ace ignored that little fact.

"Stop talking with his voice, stop staring at me with his eyes, just stop looking like him!" Ace said panting as he fought tears of his own. How couldn't he? This stranger brought back so many memories, so much buried feelings and endless 'what if-s'. Ace refused to show them though, neither his tears nor his feelings.

The other pirates looked curiously at the interaction between the two boys while Luffy looked like a child watching his favorite heroes in cinema. It didn't help when he told Sanji to bring him popcorn.

"It's me, Ace." Spoke calmly the blond, looking at Ace with a thousand emotions on his face: hope, regret, happiness, guilt, worry...

"Like hell it is!" Shouted Ace as his shoulders trembled slightly. "I don't believe it! You-He died! You're not him! You can't be him! It's been eight years! Is this some kind of sick joke, cause if it is-"

Sometime during his rant, Sabo had closed the distance between them and cupped Ace's face with both his palms, eyes staring kindly at Ace's watery ones. Ace hadn't realized his whole body was trembling in an effort not to break down on tears. He smiled gently at Ace, the same smile he would often show him in order to tell him everything was gonna be all right. Ace blinked back tears rapidly as he took in a shuddered breath. He had the same smell. It had grown rougher, stronger, kinda metallic, but it still smelled like Sabo.

He had the same blond hair, same chocolate brown eyes, same gentle voice and touch.

"I-Is it really you...Sabo?" Ace asked in a small voice and many of the pirates there looked shocked at the effect this person had in Ace. Very few people after all, knew of his existence. Sabo gave a small chuckle and let go of Ace, taking a step back.

"Who else would it be, you hothead?" He asked in a playful tone and Ace couldn't help but laugh as memories of their happiest times flooded him.

Ace rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "No...you're dead."

"So are you." Reminded the other brother with a sad grin. "And even so here we both are."

Having gotten a hold of himself, Ace began to get angry at the blond in front of him, making said blond shudder. Unexpectedly to all the pirates present, but not to our very dear Chief of Staff, Ace punched him, sending Sabo to the ground.

"Where were you, then?" Ace shouted in blind anger, his fist still in the air as he stared at Sabo, the latter slowly standing up. Well, when he first met Luffy after eleven years, he had expected a punch in the face. Seems like Ace was filling in the role now.

"I was at the revolutionaries' base."

"Oh? And in the last eight years, you couldn't have found the time to visit us, your brothers?" Sabo winced at that, though Ace wasn't going to let him explain. He fired question after question.

"You couldn't bother to write us a letter? During the last year, while I roamed the seas, you couldn't bother to meet up with me? Tell us you were alive and well when we were mourning for you? When Luffy cried for weeks on end? When I went to bed every night, thinking you were not going to be there in the morning? When I cried for you?" Ace's voice grew weaker and cracking with every sentence, his anger leaving place to sadness instead.

"Why did you abandon us?

Sabo could feel his heart clutch with every word Ace said, mercilessly reminding him of the pain he put his brothers through, but at the last accusation, he could take no more. He didn't want, no, he couldn't bear to hear the brokenness and pain in Ace's voice. It was literally hurting his very being, more than any kind of attack that he had suffered during his life. He knew he had failed Ace and Luffy, he knew that. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let Ace think he abandoned him.

"It's not what you think, Ace! I swear! I would have! I would have met with you, visited you, hell, if I had known I may have never even left!"

Ace narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean...if you had known?" He asked, dreading the answer. Sabo sighed.

"That day...when I got shot by the Tenryuubito, Dragon-san found me. He saved me and treated my wounds. Problem was, when I woke up, the only thing I knew was that I couldn't go back home. I didn't want to go back home. I remembered nothing else, not even my own name. I had amnesia."

Ace's breath hitched at that. "You...lost your memories?" After a moment of silence, trying to digest the information, Ace asked. "How did you get your memories back?"

Sabo's expression became downcast. "I...heard about the war." He said and Ace stiffened. "It had made every paper, every news on each and every island of the world. When I heard your name, when I saw your photo on the papers, saying that you had died...everything came back." Sabo grit his teeth as his face practically screamed 'guilt'.

"You were dead and the papers made it look like Luffy was dead, too. I almost lost both of my brothers helplessly, while I did nothing!"

Even an idiot could tell Sabo regretted not being there for Ace's execution. Ace growled under his breath, muttering "That damned war again" as he searched words to comfort his brother. "It wasn't your fault, Sabo. It was mine for being stupid enough to get caught, knowing the risk I brought with me."

Sabo looked ready to protest, before he blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Oh, now that I think about it...How are you still alive?"

Basically every Whitebeard pirate who was listening, so caught up in the conversation of Ace and his supposed brother, fell down anime style in shock.

"You only notice that now?!" They asked with shark like teeth as Ace and Sabo laughed.

"Me? I kind of time travelled here. I'm from three years in the past." Sabo blinked twice, while his two friends gaped like fish outside water.

"Oh." Said Sabo as if at a loss for words. "Was it nice?"

"Nah." Said Ace with a waving hand. "Annoying. Had to fall in a red-yellowish whirlpool. Not pretty. Kinda like eating a devil fruit."

Sabo shuddered. "I would imagine that was bad." He muttered under his breath. "Still the trouble magnet, aren't you?"

"You're hardly one to talk!" Shot back the black haired teenager, pointing a finger at him. "Hey, so you're a pirate?"

"No, I didn't remember wanting to be a pirate at all."

Ace whistled. "Not remembering your dream...that sucks."

"Yep."

"So what are you?"

"I'm a revolutionary."

"Really? What do you do?'

"Chief of Staff,"

"Chief of Staff?"

"Meaning second in command after Dragon-san."

"That's nice."

Luffy laughed gleefully at his brothers before joining them, while both Straw Hat and Whitebeard pirates stared at them completely flabbergasted.

"Wasn't he supposed to be the sane brother?" Asked Izo under his breath, looking at Sabo while the others shook their heads.

"Look at them! And they call us weird!" Shouted Haruta pointing at the trio. "Two of them thought the other dead and after five minutes they are talking casually as if they're conversing about the weather!"

"Well, we can't all be normal." Admitted Atmos with a reluctant look at the brothers.

"Exactly." Agreed Izo. "And face it, if you're as crazy as a D., then you obviously have brain damage."

"I don't think this Sabo is a D., though." Said Haruta slightly confused.

Izo shot her a dry look. "He was raised by Garp! What did you expect?"

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done! And so fast, too! Hope you're not disappointed. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Thank you for the answer to my question, I'm glad others agree with me. Now, on to today's question:**

 **WHAT ARE THE ODDS OF GOL D. ROGER HAVING THE MERA MERA NO MI?**

 **Let me explain, when he is talking with Garp, convincing him to take Ace in, there's a candle there. It is turned off by the wind, but then after we see Roger's face, it is lit again. So, yeah, it makes you wonder. Completely stupid, but eh, one can hope, right?**


End file.
